Evil Bloodline
by Di.M.H
Summary: Things take a surprising for Mal and her friends as a great evil free and plans to take over the world but first he must kill Mal. Cane Mal and her friends defeat this enemy and what is his relation to Mal and Maleficent? read to find out.


_Evil Bloodline_

 **Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is my first story for a movie, I usually do anime but this is no different than that. If you have read my other stories then you would surprised. I think its a good idea for everyone to do stories for different categories, that way you can get more readers and more friends. I might not do this for a while but here's something I hope you guys like. Please R &R." **

Bloodline 1, sliver seal

The dark room in the back of the castle opened up.

The Evil Queen stepped inside and noticed the glowing sliver seal in the back of the room.

Evil Queen turned pale as she noticed how dull the light was.

She ran out the room and headed to the living room where the others.

Jafar and Cruela da Vill were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Everything was boring now with the kids away at school and Maleficent locked away after trying to seal Fairy God Mother's wand a few weeks ago.

"It's horrible," the Evil Queen cried out.

Jafar and Cruela stared at her.

"What's wrong now?' Jafar hissed.

"Did you break a nail again?' said Cruela.

They chuckled at the remark.

"No, much worst," said the Evil Queen, "The sliver seal has been broken or is about to break."

Jafar jumped up to his feet.

"We must tell Maleficent the news," he said.

"You are forgetting that we can't just leave the island," said Cruela, "we'll end up like Maleficent."

"Would you prefer that Maleficent's daughter dies?!" the Evil Queen cried.

"She's right," said Jafar, "Maleficent loves her daughter more than anything even though she is unaware of it herself."

Evil Queen remembered that all Maleficent would talk about was her daughter surpassing her and becoming the next mistress of evil.

Maleficent had been talking about getting of the island for years but all knew that she wanted her daughter away when the seal ever broke.

"We got to try something," said Jafar.

Cruela sighed.

"Who should be the one to go?' she asked.

The Evil Queen thought for a moment.

"What about that video chat thing we used to contact with the kids on parents day?"

"Could work," said Jafar, "but they won't let us even talk with Maleficent."

"Let's just go and find where they're holding her," said Cruela.

"I'll cast some spells to hide us until we reach Maleficent."

Maleficent growled as she kicked the wall.

"I need to get back," she hissed.

She had tried to escape several times but she never could get pass the guards.

Her last attempt was foiled by Fairy God Mother and the beast the former king.

They had placed a brace on her wrist to prevent her from using magic of any kind.

She tried to pull it off but it would shock her.

She roared out as she grew more enrage by the second.

She stopped when the door to the other side of the bars opened.

A girl around the age of sixteen with purple hair stepped inside.

Three more children came in after her.

Maleficent stared at the purple haired girl.

Her green eyes mirrored Maleficent's very own eyes.

"Mal," she said.

"Mal, we shouldn't be here," said a girl with dark.

"It'll be fine Eve," Mal replied.

"She's right Mal, come on let's go," said a long haired boy.

The white haired boy stayed in the doorway.

"Jay and Evie are right," he said.

"Don't be such a baby Carlos," said Mal annoyed.

Carlos eyed Maleficent.

"Mother," said Mal.

"What?' Maleficent replied.

"It's my birthday today," said Mal.

Maleficent realized what day it was.

Mal was seventeen today.

"Right," she said, "Have a terrible birthday."

She heard Mal laugh.

"Mom," she said, "You know that I don't hate you, right?"

Maleficent stared at her.

"Mal," said Maleficent, "You know that box I gave when you were sevn?"

"Yes, you told me not to open it until I turned seventeen."

"It's a good time as any to open it now. do you have it with you?'

Mal reached into her back pocket.

"Always," she whispered.

"You bring it here?"

"I wanted you to be around when I opened it."

She turned to the others.

"Guys," she said, "I want this to be a moment between mom and me, okay?"

"What are to going to tell Ben?' Evie asked.

"Tell him, I had something to do," said Mal.

Evie nodded.

Jay and Carlos followed Evie out the door.

Mal turned back to Maleficent.

"Open it," Maleficent whispered.

Mal took a deep breath before opening the box.

Her eyes widened as she pulled out a necklace with a purple gem at the end.

She stared at Maleficent.

"My mother gave that to me when I young," Maleficent replied, "When I was little; it protected from anything."

"But you said that you hated this any of stuff," said Mal.

"I do but I do know that you will need it."

Mal raised her eyebrow.

"Is bad going to happen? Like do you and the others have something planed?"

Maleficent murmured something under her breath.

Mal didn't bother to ask.

Maleficent turned away from her.

Mal noticed that Maleficent looked worried about something.

"Mom?" she said.

The door opened and Fairy God Mother appeared.

She saw Mal standing there holding the necklace and staring at Maleficent.

"I thought you would be here," she said.

"Fairy God Mother," said Mal.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Fairy God Mother cried.

She turned to Maleficent.

"You gave that to her?"

Maleficent didn't answer.

"Mal, could I see that for a moment," said Fairy God Mother.

Mal looked at her.

"I know that you want to keep it but I have to make sure your mother isn't trying to use you to escape."

Mal thought about it but then handed it to Fairy God Mother.

"Don't touch it," Maleficent growled.

Mal nearly fell over from the harsh tone in her mother's tone.

Fairy God Mother jumped back in shock.

Maleficent glared at Fairy God Mother; like a wild animal about to tear off the fresh off a traitor that entered her territory.

Fairy God Mother glanced over at Mal.

"Mal go and be with your friends," said Fairy God Mother.

Mal stared at her mother and didn't respond.

Fairy God Mother stared back at Maleficent.

Maleficent looked like she wanted to reach out and pull Mal behind her like a protective mother.

Fairy God Mother hadn't told Mal this but Maleficent seemed so worried about her these past few days like she knew something was about to happen to her.

Mal was able to move and respond now.

"Hmm,,," she said.

"Mal, please leave," said Fairy God Mother, "Queen Bell is looking for you,"

"Right," said Mal.

She turned and walked out the room.

The necklace still in her hand.

Fairy God Mother turned to Maleficent.

"I haven't told her anything about your behavior," she said, "Why is it that you would act such a way? You are the Mistress of Evil."

Maleficent glared before answering.

"I have my reasons," she hissed, "Just keep Mal safe."

Fairy God Mother hadn't excepted Maleficent's behavior.

The former king had no idea why this was even happening.

Maleficent the most feared villain in the world was emotional over a child.

Fairy God Mother had thought it was because that Mal was her child.

She knew that villains loved their children too but she knew it was a different kind of love.

Maleficent had attempted to steal her wand and attacked her own daughter and her friends out of rage.

She also remembered that Maleficent didn't attack Mal but her friends.

When Mal stood in front of her friends; Maleficent had stopped.

She stared at her daughter.

Maleficent did have love in her heart and that it was for Mal.

Fairy God Mother had told Mal that her love made her turn small but she hadn't told her who that love directed toward.

Mal probably would have been better not knowing that.

"I put a spell on that necklace," said Maleficent.

That was something that Fairy God Mother had feared.

What Maleficent said next was shocking.

"To protect Mal. That was from my mother; who gave it to me as a child but I know that Mal is seventeen, she'll need the protection."

"What do you mean?" Fairy God Mother asked.

She couldn't believe this was the same dark fairy that attempted to kill a princess with a sleep curse and tried to steal her wand.

She looked like a beaten woman pleading for her child's safety.

The door opened and three figures entered.

Fairy God Mother almost fell back.

The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruela Da Vill entered the room.

"What are you doing here?!" she cried.

The Evil Queen's eyes fell on Maleficent.

"What?' said Maleficent staring at them.

"Why are you here?"

"The Sliver seal," said Jafar, "It's dull."

Maleficent turned white.

"We come over the moment we learned this," said Cruela.

"Find Mal," Maleficent ordered, "keep her safe!"

Fairy God Mother stared at them.

"Should we tell her?' said Jafar pointing to her.

"I will," said the Evil Queen.

Jafar and Cruela left the room.

The Evil Queen turned to Fairy God Mother.

"I know you can't trust us but I need you to set Maleficent free right now."

Fairy God Mother didn't move.

The Evil Queen growled and pulled out an apple.

She turned to Maleficent.

"Stand back," she said.

Maleficent backed away from the bars.

The Evil Queen threw the apple.

The apple hit the bars and they fell to the floor.

Fairy God Mother pulled out her wand out.

Maleficent stepped out.

"I have no interest in you right now," she said, "Mal is more important right now."

"Tell me what's going on right now," Fairy God Mother demanded.

"My father is coming," said Maleficent.

Fairy God Mother didn't know whether or not to believe Maleficent's words.

She had to trust her since she looked truly concerned about Mal.

"Where is Mal?" Maleficent asked.

"Queen Bell is taking her out for lunch to celebrate her birthday," Fairy God Mother replied.

The Evil Queen turned to her.

"Evie?" she asked.

"I think she's studying for a test. She is a smart girl, you should be very proud."

"EQ," said Maleficent, "Get Jafar and Cruela and have them find their children. My father will know that they are Mal's friends and will use them to get her."

The Evil Queen nodded and left the room.

"How could they get here without being noticed?" Fairy God Mother asked.

"Never mind that now," said Maleficent, "I need to get back the island."

"For what?"

"Mal's sake."

Bloodline 2, villains' children

Jay laughed as he made a goal.

Ben shook his head.

"You are too fast," he said.

Jay smiled.

Carlos came running up toward them.

"You can't just let me have the ball just once during practice?" he said.

Jay wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Don't worry buddy," she said, "You got next time."

Dude came running toward them barking.

Carlos picked him up.

"So, do you think its weird?" he asked Ben.

"Do I think what is weird?" Ben asked.

"That your mom wants to have lunch with Mal," Jay finished.

"Nope, she does know that I love Mal and she's trying to be friendly. Besides, my parents really like her."

Evie walked toward them.

"Ben did you get Mal anything for her birthday?" she asked.

"Hn," said Ben thinking about it.

"I have," he said, "I know she likes to draw so I got a sketch book."

"That's not very romance," Evie replied.

Jay and Carlos stepped back knowing that Evie was going into overdrive.

Evie went on and on about good ideas for gifts that would be romance.

Carlos crept quietly away.

Jay wasn't far behind him but not before he whispered in Ben's ear.

"Good luck bro."

They took off until they saw Jane sitting at a table nearby.

She had a light blue colored box in front of her.

"Hey Jane," said Carlos walking toward her.

Jane nearly jumped out of her skin.

Jay tried not to laugh.

"You need to stop jumping so much," said Carlos.

He grabbed the box and looked at the card.

"For Mal?' he asked.

Jane nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank her for making me realize that I'm beautiful and since it's her birthday I got her a present."

"That's cool," said Jay sitting on the table.

"Where's Evie?" Jane asked.

"Giving poor Ben a lecture on the right gift for Mal."

"Yikes," said Jane.

"Tell me about it," said Carlos, "all I got her a CD from her favorite band."

"I got her a book that she likes," said Jay.

"Did you steal it?' Carlos teased.

Jay pulled him into a headlock.

Audrey, Chad and Doug were walking along.

Doug noticed them.

He walked away from Chad and Audrey.

"Hey guys," he said.

"What's up Doggy," said Jay.

Carlos laughed.

Evie walked toward them.

"Ben did run away?" Carlos asked teasingly.

Evie lightly hit him across the head.

"Hey Doug," she said.

"Hi Evie," said Doug.

"Doug," Chad called.

Audrey stared at the box on the table.

She grabbed it and stared the card.

"Why are you getting a present for Mal?" she asked Jane.

"Her birthday today," said Evie.

Audrey stared at her.

"So what," said she, "my birthday is in six months from now, would you get me anything?"

Jane was shaking.

Audrey scared her.

Mal and the others usually stood up for her against Audrey.

Chad just flashed his perfect smile.

Evie bared her teeth.

Couldn't even think why she was interested in the first place other than he was royalty.

Doug took no notice in Audrey and Chad.

He was talking with Carlos about computers.

Evie wrapped her arms around Doug and stared at Chad.

Doug fixed his glassed as they titled.

Dude was on the ground now walking around the table.

Ben walked toward them, mostly because he knew that Chad and Audrey would cause trouble.

Audrey still didn't like Mal for two reasons but they were easy to tell what they were.

Chad just didn't care either of them and those that hung out with them.

Dude whined and ran underneath the table.

"Dude?" Carlos called looking down under the table.

"Carlos," a voice called out.

Carlos turned and his eyes widened.

Evie and Jay had the same reaction as him.

Cruela da Vill stood there wearing a fur coat.

"Mom!?" Carlos cried.

Jafar appeared from behind.

"Dad?!" said Jay in shock.

The Evil Queen emerged from behind the trees.

"Mommy?!" said Evie.

Audrey screamed in horror.

Chad jumped back cursing that he didn't have a sword on him.

Ben's body froze.

Jane was too scared to even move.

The Evil Queen ran over and pulled Evie into a hug.

"Thank the villains you're safe," she said.

"Mommy?" said Evie.

Jafar grabbed Jay's and pulled him up.

"You didn't get hurt? Did he appear yet?" he asked.

"Dad, what's going?' Jay asked.

Cruela and Carlos in her arms crying out that her little boy was alright.

"What's gong on?' said Jane confused.

A green light flashed and Maleficent stood.

She looked around.

The villains stared at her waiting for orders.

Maleficent stared at Ben then at Jane.

Fairy God Mother came running, yelling at Maleficent not to harm the students.

Maleficent's eyes grew green as she eyed Ben.

"Where's Mal," she hissed.

Ben stood his ground.

"We aren't scared of you," said a shakily Chad.

"Shut up," Maleficent roared, "I need to find my daughter."

Fairy God Mother finally reached them.

"You can't be running around the school," she said.

Maleficent stared at her.

Her eyes burning with anger as she glared.

"I prose that you want Mal to die."

"What do you mean that Mal will die?" Ben asked.

Maleficent stared at him.

"Please tell me," he said, "If Mal is in danger, then please tell me how I can help."

"You want to help?" Cruela asked titling her head to the side.

"Yes," said Ben, "I love her."

Maleficent hissed.

"Fine," she said, "Just tell me that she is safe."

"She is," said Ben, "She's having lunch with my mom and my mother usual has guards with her. Dad doesn't like it would she leaves the castle unattended."

"Do they know magic?' Jafar asked.

"Two do," Ben replied.

"Good," said the Evil Queen.

Maleficent turned to the villains.

"Take the kids and hid them."

"Come on Evie," said the Evil Queen.

She pulled Evie away.

Jafar and Cruela took the boys and walked after her.

Fairy God Mother turned to the others.

"I'm ordering a truth with Maleficent for a little while," she said, "There's a great coming and we will need the villains' help."

"But, they can't be trusted," said Audrey pointing to Maleficent.

"She tried to kill my mother."

Maleficent her an evil smile.

"So, you're Sleeping Beauty's brat," she said, "Well, lucky for you; I have better things to do then to take revenge on your mother right now."

"Maleficent," Fairy God Mother warned.

She turned to Ben.

"Tell your father that we are in a state of emergency."

Ben was about to walk away but Maleficent grabbed his arm.

"Where are they eating?' she asked.

"A small café where my mother went as a child," he said, "you go to town square and it's the first one on your right."

Maleficent nodded and released him.

Ben took off running.

Doug, Audrey and Chad were sent to tell the teachers to evocate the school.

Maleficent held up her arms.

"Where are you going?' Fairy God Mother asked as she grabbed Jane's hand.

"To prevent the seal from fully breaking," said Maleficent.

Green fire shot up into the surround her body.

Fairy God Mother turned to Jane.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jane asked.

"A great evil is coming," said Fairy God Mother, "Far greater than Maleficent herself."

Mal stood just outside the café waiting for Queen Belle.

"Ah, you're early," said a voice.

Mal turned and saw Queen Belle standing there smiling at her.

Mal smiled.

"Hello you're…"

"Please don't Mal," Queen Belle replied.

"I don't need to be so formal."

"Alright ma," said Mal.

The Queen's guards stared at the girl.

They didn't trust the daughter of Maleficent.

Mal was known to be good but many still kept her at arm's length.

"Should we make our way inside?" Mal asked.

"Yes we should," said the queen.

They made their way inside the café.

A man ran up and took them to a table far off in the corner.

The guards sat at a table nearby.

Mal noticed everyone staring.

Of course they would, she was with the queen after all.

She was almost known as the child of the Mistress of evil.

Belle ordered her favorite dish.

Mal ordered a burger and fries.

The waiter walked away murmured something under his breath.

Mal was use to it.

The waiter was probably it at her like the others.

"So, tell me dear," said the queen, "What do you usually do for your birthday?"

Mal remembered all the times her birthday rolled around.

Maleficent wished her a terrible birthday which was the villains' way of saying happy birthday.

Maleficent only gave her a second of attention and then returned to her duties.

Mal never even knew how to celebrate a birthday.

Maleficent had given her some things but not for her.

They were usually task of evil.

Mal remembered that she was sent on a task to steal a magic gem from a wealthy business man that lived on the island.

Mal gripped the necklace around her neck.

It hit her that she was wearing that very gem.

Maleficent had her steal it and then gave it to her.

Maleficent did have her steal that when she was six and easy to fit into small places.

It felt like she had a ball of bile in her throat as the realization hit her.

"Nothing," she replied.

Belle stared at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"I usually did task for my mom," she said.

Belle looked angrily to Mal when she spoke about her mother.

"How could a mother send her own daughter on a task on her own birthday?"

Mal looked down.

Belle shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," she said, "since it's your day, you can do anything you want."

"Like visit my mother?" Mal asked.

Belle sighed sadly.

"You know that I can't allow it," she said, "I've heard from Fairy God Mother that you have already been doing that for days now."

"But, she is my mom," said Mal.

"Did she ever do anything for you?' Belle asked, "she only used you to get the wand and take the Kingdom from us. How could you even think of her in that way?'

"She's my mom," said Mal, "she was in my life and I still need my mom."

Belle closed her eyes.

"I know that you love her," she said, "I can understand that she is your mother but she has some terrible things in the past and even to you."

Mal didn't want to argue with the queen but she was right.

Maleficent just used her.

Mal couldn't help but love Maleficent.

Why was it so hard to let that go?

Maleficent wasn't the ideal mother but she was Mal's.

Mal felt like she got punched in the stomach when people said that Maleficent was just using her.

Maleficent said that she and Mal will role the world once they got the wand but how much of that was true?

Did Maleficent really plan to share with Mal?

Maleficent could have killed her after the takeover.

Mal remembered how defensive Maleficent got when Fairy God Mother went for the necklace.

She was probably making sure that her chances of escaping were great.

The necklace could have been something that could set Maleficent if she wanted but why give it to her?

The waiter placed their food in front of them.

Mal tired to focus on her food.

Belle was eating pasta.

A guard walked over and whispered something that made her drop her fork.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"No," she whispered.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Villains are at the school," she gasped.

"That's not all," said the guard, "Maleficent has escaped."

Mal choked on her hamburger.

"We must inform my husband," said Belle.

She stood up quickly.

Mal jumped up from her seat.

The guards guided Belle out the door.

Mal ran behind them.

A guard pulled up in a limo.

Another guard opened it and allowed Belle to climb in.

Mal came out.

The guard stared at her.

"I'm coming too," she said.

The guard stood there with the door open.

He was hesitating for a moment before closing the door.

Mal cursed under her breath.

The guards climbed into the limo and it drove off.

Mal stopped at the sidewalk.

She watched them drive off toward the school.

"What gives," she shouted.

A squawking sound was heard over head.

Mal looked up.

Crows stood over her on the wires and roofs around her.

They stared down at her.

Mal heard a woman gasp.

She turned around.

A woman had passed out and was on the sidewalk.

She noticed that everyone was falling to the ground like they were hit by a sleep spell.

The crows squawked and flew away.

Mal looked up trying to see Maleficent landing as she was laughing but that didn't happen.

Instead a black mass appeared in the sky.

It zoomed through the town like a rocket speeding through the atmosphere.

Mal couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed familiar to her but who was it?

It wasn't Maleficent.

It felt too powerful to be her.

Mal felt fear wash over her.

As far as she knew no one was more powerful than Maleficent.

The black mass stopped above her.

The crows flew around the mass like they were answering their master's call.

The mass headed toward the ground.

Mal watched as it took the shape of a man.

The man had green eyes like hers.

He was dressed in all black.

He had grey hair.

His face showed his age.

He looked like an elderly man.

He held a wand like Maleficent's but it had a purple gem on the end instead of green.

The man looked around.

"Good work my pets," he said.

He stared at Mal.

Mal could feel his power flow through her body.

She felt like she was downing gasping for air.

"Young Mal," said the man, "We meet at last."

Mal couldn't speak as she stared into his eyes.

 _We meet at last._

Bloodline 3, deadly reunion

The man's words echoed in her head like a whisper.

Mal tried to open her mouth but nothing came out.

The man just stared.

"You look just like your mother at your age," he said.

His tone was bitter.

He seemed to remember something that he didn't like.

He walked toward Mal.

"I'm your grandfather," he said, "your mother is my daughter."

He grabbed Mal's face and pulled her toward him to get a better look at her.

"You have my eyes," he said, "but your mother did too."

Mal still couldn't breathe.

The air in her lungs were gone like water vectoring in the hot sun.

The man stepped away.

Mal fell to her knees.

"My mind spell worked perfectly on that guard," he said, "I made him think you were already in the limo."

Mal looked down unable to stare into his eyes any longer.

The man walked away but stopped in the middle of the street.

"You know," he said switching the wand in his hands.

"I've waited for this day," he said.

Mal looked up.

He was now staring at her hard.

"The day I get to kill you," he said.

He shot a burst of purple energy at her.

Mal couldn't move.

She was trying to get her body to move but couldn't.

This man's power was too much for her.

The purple light headed for her.

Mal closed her eyes.

"No," a voice roared.

Mal opened her eyes.

A green light shot out from behind her.

The two lights connected.

The man held his wand and hissed.

"Maleficent," he said.

Mal turned around and saw Maleficent standing there using her wand against him.

Her eyes were glowing green with anger.

The man pulled his wand back and the purple light disappeared.

Maleficent grabbed Mal's shoulder and pulled her back.

"You still haven't changed," said Maleficent, "always targeting children."

The man smiled.

"I believe I taught you well," he said, "You made a name of yourself and yet you didn't listen to my warning and had her."

Maleficent gripped her wand tightly.

She held up her wand and a large raven emerged from the green flames.

"Get on Mal," she ordered.

The man took a step toward them.

"You can't protect her," he said.

Maleficent grabbed Mal's shoulder.

Mal was aware of what was going on but she couldn't respond.

If this man was truly grandfather then why?

Why kill her?

What was Maleficent hiding from her?

She never had seen him before in her life but something told her that it was for a reason.

Maleficent put her on the raven's back and tapped the ground with her wand.

The raven cried and shot through the air like a jet taking off the landing.

Mal was finally able to move.

She looked down at the scene below.

Maleficent and the man were shooting spells at each other.

Maleficent blocked his attack but she didn't see him move like lightening.

"MOM!" Mal screamed.

The man pierced her body with the sharp end of his wand.

Maleficent fell onto her knees.

She looked up at the raven over head.

She mouthed something before the man shot a spell at her, hitting her in the head.

Mal knew that was a killing spell.

"MOM!" she cried as the raven took off like lightening.

She remembered the words Maleficent had mouthed before the spell hit her.

 _"I'm pride to call you my daughter, I love you Mal."_

Tears fell from her cheeks.

Maleficent had said the one thing that Mal had always wanted to hear.

Maleficent loved her.

Mal turned around to see the man making thorns wrap around Maleficent's body.

The thorns started to drag her down into the earth beneath.

"You should have killed that girl when you had the chance," the man said, "You've gone soft the day you decided to let that girl live."

The raven arrived at the school.

It cried out as it landed onto the ground.

Mal sidle off the raven's back.

"Mal!" a voice called.

Her friends came running toward her.

Evie was the first to reach her.

Mal fell herself into Evie's arms in tears.

"Mal?" said Evie in shock.

Mal barely cried.

Jay and Carlos were right there on either side on Evie.

Mal cried so hard that she thought that her eyes would dry up.

Ben came running with the villains and the others behind him.

Fairy God Mother ran over to them.

"What happened child?" she asked worried.

Mal pulled away from Evie's arms.

Ben saw that she was crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"My mom…."

Was all she could say without bursting into tears.

"Is dead…"

The Evil Queen turned to Jafar and Cruela.

Ben led her to a bench nearby.

"What happened?" he asked.

Mal told them everything.

The tears were hard to fight back now.

Ben pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder.

The Evil Queen touched her shoulder.

"Come with me," she whispered, "There's something you must know."

Ben and Mal stood up.

Jafar pulled Ben away.

"Only Mal should hear this," he said.

Ben wanted to protest but he caught the look on Jafar's face.

"Carlos come," said Cruela leading her son away.

Carlos stopped in his tracks.

"No," he said, "I want to know what's going on."

Cruela stared at him.

"Me too," said Jay.

"I do too," said Evie, "Mal is our friend. This involves all of us."

"I want to know too," said Ben, "Mal is my girlfriend."

The Evil Queen sighed.

"Fine," she said, "but no interruptions. Only Mal can ask questions."

They nodded.

Fairy God Mother shooed the other students away.

Mal looked to see the raven disappearing.

She wanted to yell don't go but knew it wouldn't do a thing.

The Evil Queen sighed.

"Should I tell them?" Jafar asked.

She shook her head.

"I promised Maleficent if she dies by his hand that you would tell her."

Cruela walked toward Mal and put her fur coat around her.

"Here dear," she said, "We maybe villains but we're still parents."

The Evil Queen turned to face Mal.

"a time long ago, your mother was born to the most powerful villain of all time but she surpassed him in many ways except for combat. Maleficent had just failed on killing Sleeping Beauty when she found out that she was pregent with you. Your father was actually a hero that your mother fell for. He died when King Beast ordered the villains on the island. Your father was called a tailor for loving your mother. Your father learned about this and was enraged. He found them hiding and killed your father. Maleficent felted with us to the island."

"We were carrying Carlos and Evie at the time," said Cruela.

"I said no interruptions," the Evil Queen hissed.

Cruela jumped back.

"What happened?" Mal asked, "Why does he want to kill me?"

"A story," said Jafar, "a child born of a hero and a villain would bring the end to evil."

"That part came true when you guys decided to come good," said Ben.

The Evil Queen glared at him.

He kept quiet.

"That's partly true," she said, "but there's more, the story says that the child would bring the most powerful villain to their knees. The child would bring an end to a long line of evil. Your mother knew the story. Your grandfather told her to kill you the moment you were born. He promised her ultimate power. Maleficent gave birth and had a chance. She decided not to kill you. She turned on her father and sealed him away before the barrier was put up. For seventeen years the seal held and you were but Maleficent feared on day the seal would be weakened and you would be in great danger. Your grandfather believes that you will destroy all evil. That's why he wants you die. Your mother knew that she could die but she was willing to take chance. She wanted to get off the island for you."

"But she used me to get Fairy God Mother's wand," said Mal.

The Evil Queen shook her head.

"Your mother wanted the wand to get off the island and get you off the island. She needed power to be prepared for him returning. When your mother heard there was a chance to get you off the island, she took it and sent you here. She wanted you to get the wand so she could protect you from him."

"What's his name?" Ben asked, "if he just a threat then his name would be well known around the world."

Cruela's face turned white as she said his name.

"Whaless," she said.

Ben's body froze.

Mal had learned about him in history class back in the island.

He was a cruel villain and he never showed mercy.

He killed thousands of people, destroyed kingdoms with one spell.

Whaless got his name be he called himself king of villains.

She didn't realize that his blood was flowing through her veins.

The most dangerous and powerful villain was her grandfather.

"That's part of the reason your mother is feared amount villains," said Jafar.

"She like her father is powerful and dangerous but there was only one thing that she could never harm."

"Mal," said Jay.

Jafar nodded.

"Your mother truly loves you," said Cruela to Mal.

"She just didn't know how to show it."

"Well she did show it," said Mal, "she died at his hands."

"How do we stop him?"

The Evil Queen looked surprised.

"You want to fight him?" she asked.

"Of course," said Mal, "we share the same blood right? I should be the one to stop him."

"But Mal," said Evie, "your mother couldn't stop him, how can you?"

"I have to try," said Mal, "he killed my parents."

"We can't handle him," said Ben.

Mal turned to him.

"Maleficent couldn't kill him and I don't think Fairy God Mother is able to beat him either."

"I can't," said Fairy God Mother appearing from behind.

"I fought him once and I nearly died but I teleported away at the last second."

She turned to Mal.

"No hero has defeated him but maybe you can," she said, "You just learned that you have hero and villain blood in your veins and being his kin means you might stand a chance."

"She's right," said Cruela, "Maleficent could hold her own against him. You might be able to too."

"I need to everything," said Mal, "his fighting style, his strategies, the spells he uses the most and where his weaknesses are."

"We don't know," said Jafar, "I fought him and lost but the only one who knows his style is your mother."

Mal bit her lip.

Why didn't Maleficent tell her anything?

If she only knew how to beat him, she could avenge her parents.

Mal laid in her bed thinking about everything that happened.

Some birthday this turned out to be.

Maleficent died and she learned that she has a crazed grandfather.

"Mal," Evie called from her bed.

Mal didn't move.

"I was thinking," Evie continued.

Mal held her breath as the image of Maleficent's death entered her mind.

"Do you think that your mom was thinking about you in the end?"

Evie was trying to make her feel good.

It would have been nice to believe if Maleficent thought her daughter in her last moments.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She felt movement on her bed.

She looked to see Evie standing there looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered wanting to believe that was true.

Evie knew that there something on her mind.

"You know," she said, "I got a perfect score in math today. Jay and Carlos are talking about turnery already and its not even the season for it."

Mal wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did you get Ben's gift?" she asked.

Mal had received everyone's gifts but after what happened; she didn't feel like opening them.

She gripped the necklace around her neck.

The only nice thing that Maleficent had ever got her and now she was gone, she never thanked her for it.

Evie looked out the window.

"The night sure is beautiful tonight," she said.

"Yeah," Mal whispered.

Evie was glad that she giving some responds.

Evie stood up and walked toward the window.

"Remember when we first came here?' she said, "we had to closed the window because I didn't want to get a sun burn?'

She remembered.

"Now you're use to the sun."

Evie sighed.

She wanted to cheer her up but it wasn't working.

Evie walked back to her bed.

She climbed back into and stared at Mal.

Belle had apologized to for leaving Mal behind but Mal told don't worry about it.

Fairy God Mother had told the United Kings that Whaless was alive and had killed Maleficent.

Learning that Maleficent and Whaless were related to each other bring more fear to her name.

When Mal's classmates found out that she was Whaless's granddaughter, they avoided her like the plague.

She couldn't blame them.

She was scared that she could blow up the school if she wasn't careful..

Evie, Jay and Carlos had tried everything they knew that would work but nothing could cheer her up.

The Evil Queen and the others disappeared back to the island.

Cruela had said that they didn't want to die but the Evil Queen assured the children that they would have a plan when they returned.

Mal didn't remember falling asleep.

She looked outside and saw that the sun was up.

Evie was already up and out the room.

She sat up and saw a letter at the foot of her bed.

She grabbed it.

It was from Fairy God Mother.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _Since what happened yesterday, you have my permission to take time off school. Please take as long as you need. I can understand that it's hard to lose a parent but know that we are thinking of you and hope you can join us soon._

Mal set the letter down onto her nightstand.

She could miss school.

She sighed.

She got dressed and stepped out the room.

Fairy God Mother was very understanding and knew that she needed time.

Mal decided to walk around campus.

She walked the hall to the staircase leading down to the lobby.

No one was there.

Of course they weren't, classes were going on.

Mal walked to the table in the middle of the room.

A note from Evie was waiting for her.

She grabbed it.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _If you are reading this then classes have started. Fairy God Mother had asked me to leave her letter for you in our room. I made you some breakfast in the freeze. It's your favorite. I hope you wake up soon._

 _Evie._

Mal didn't feel like eating anything but was glad that Evie was thinking of her.

Mal sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

The TV was feeling a little flat.

Mal turned it off but didn't leave.

She seemed fine just sitting there staring at the blanket screen.

She just stared.

Mal listened to the clock ticking away.

She closed her eyes.

The image of what happened came up.

Mal's eyes shot opened.

She couldn't even think about it without tearing up.

"Mom," she whispered.

She lied on the couch.

What was so dangerous about her?

She did have a rep for pranks but nothing compared to her mother.

Her mother was much worst.

Mal only followed her mother's shadow.

She wiped a tear away from her eye.

She was only a girl.

Maleficent was a strong powerful woman.

Mal admired her mother's strength but she could never come close no matter how hard she tried.

She found that good was better but if only her mother saw that too.

Mal buried herself on a pillow and cried.

Bloodline 4, betrayal of faith

Whaless thought he knew his own daughter but when she fell for a hero, he knew that he didn't know her.

Whaless walked down the stone stairs.

He made his way to the foot of the stairs.

A wooden door stood at the button of the stairs.

He gripped the door handle and opened the door.

The door swung open.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Maleficent sat there chained to the wall.

She glared at him.

"Why didn't you kill the girl when you had the chance?" he asked.

"You except a mother to kill her child?" said Maleficent, "I maybe the mistress of evil but even I am not that cruel."

Whaless walked over and grabbed her chin.

"You would defray your own father and let a child live? That child has the power to kill us all Maleficent."

"She's still a child," said Maleficent, "if she had kill me then I would no regrets."

His fists shook in anger.

"That child will die soon," he said, "she'll know everything and she will kill us all."

Maleficent laughed.

"Mal has become good," she said, "and good never kills. Mal wouldn't lay a hand against you if you just let her be."

Whaless slapped her.

Maleficent's head turned to the side.

"You wouldn't feel the same way when I bring her head here to show you."

Maleficent's eyes glow green.

"Mal won't die that easily. I taught her everything I know."

Whaless laughed.

"Please," he said, "That child won't beat me. you might be a chengelle but that girl will be like killing a puppy."

Maleficent hissed.

Whaless looked out the window.

"That girl's spirit has broken," he said, "She thinks you're dead."

Maleficent knew this and hoped that the Evil Queen kept her promise and told Mal everything.

Maleficent wanted Mal to know to keep her safe.

The wand scheme was for her.

Whaless walked out the room.

Maleficent turned her head and watched him leave.

She waited until he was up the stairs before using her horns to cut the chains.

"Fool," she hissed, "you forget who are dealing with."

The chains fell and she was freed but for the most part.

The chains were cursed to prevent her from escaping the room.

She looked around for something.

His voice echoed off the walls.

"You can't escape. You are doomed to watch the death of your child."

"Mal," Maleficent whispered.

Mal woke up and found Dude cuddled up to her side.

A note from Carlos was in front of him.

Mal looked at the note.

 _Thought you could use a friend. I always feel better petting Dude, Maybe he could help you._

 _Carlos,_

Mal reached out and touched Dude's fur.

Dude popped his head up and looked at her.

He looked like he understood her pain.

He laid his head on her leg.

"Thanks Dude," she said.

She lay back down with her hand petting the dog.

It had been the second day Maleficent's death and Mal didn't feel like going to class yet.

Evie had told her that everyone was wondering how she was feeling.

After she was done crying yesterday and laying on the couch; Mal had eaten the food that Evie made her and spent the rest of the day in her room.

She fell asleep and woke up to see Evie sitting at her desk doing homework.

Evie had asked her how she felt but Mal didn't answer her.

Evie didn't press the matter further.

Ben dropped by to check on her.

Evie had told him that Mal needed more time alone and left the room with him.

Mal had drawn out her feelings.

Today she felt numb and didn't feel the need for tears now.

Dude stood up and walked over to her face.

He whined pawing at her cheek.

Mal kept petting him.

He licked her cheek to dry the tears that had been there from the night before.

Mal didn't feel like getting dress today and stayed in her bed.

She only moved when Dude had to go out.

She did feed him and walked him from the hall to the front then back to her room.

Mal stared at her digital clock on her nightstand.

It was only nine in the morning.

She had woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare of Maleficent's death but there was more.

She dreamt that everyone she cared about died right in front of her before Whaless killed her.

She shivered as she remembered the nightmare.

Dude whined again but this time to calm her.

Mal had heard that dogs were loyal creatures but she never said anything to Carlos since Cruela scared him by making him think that dogs were wild animals wanting to rip out his heart.

She was glad that Dude changed Carlos's mind on dogs.

Jay had teased him about being scared of dogs and said that they were coming for him.

Carlos would wet himself.

Evie yelled at Jay for scaring him because she didn't like the smell of piss.

Mal would roll her eyes and walked away.

Carlos would run to his mom.

Cruela would tell Jafar while telling Carlos to change his pants.

Jafar just laughed alongside Jay and praised him.

Maleficent would be annoyed and called them all fools.

Mal walked to her mother's side and whisper how dumb they were.

She usually made a remark that made Maleficent chuckled and said that Mal was truly evil, which good for villains.

Mal remembered coming home with a large diamond she stole from a wealthy woman on the island.

She would give it to Maleficent.

Maleficent praised her by saying "That's my nasty little girl."

When Mal was five she pushed a kid off the monkey bars and Maleficent cheered happily.

The kid's parent wanted Mal arrested but since she was Maleficent's daughter; no one dared to touch her.

Maleficent had told the woman that her child got in Mal's way and she was only doing something about it.

Mal only pushed the kid off because he pissed her off earlier.

Maleficent told Mal to play "nice" with the other kids but they both knew that was a joke.

Mal had walked to a boy and pushed him down onto the pavement because he accused her of taking his pencil.

Mal didn't even touch it, he just dropped it.

Mal remembered putting a bag of flower in her teacher's desk draw.

The teacher opened the draw and got covered in flower but was only the surface.

The teacher called in sick the next day because part of his skin had gone missing sending him to the hospital.

Maleficent asked Mal how she did it.

Mal told her that she put acid in the flower at the last second and a firework she stole from the fire department earlier that week.

Maleficent just laughed.

She loved when her mother was pride of her.

Mal came back to reality.

The thoughts were too painful to keep going.

The door opened and Fairy God Mother stepped into the room.

She smiled as she saw Mal awake.

"You feeling any better?" she asked.

"I just can't believe that my mom is dead," said Mal.

Fairy God Mother sat down on the bed.

Dude made room for her.

"Thank you Dude," she said petting the dog.

"I know it's hard but I do that your mother wouldn't die so easily."

Mal knew she was right but it was only hope and wishing for Maleficent to be alive.

Audrey had said that Maleficent derives to die.

Ben and Jay had to hold Mal back from punching her in the face.

Evie had walked over to Audrey and yelled at her for that comment.

Carlos had asked her how she would feel if it was her own mother.

Audrey replied that her mother wouldn't derive it like Maleficent did.

Ben had yelled out that Audrey was out of line.

Evie even slapped her.

Jay cursed under his breath at her.

Chad had agreed with Audrey.

Mal wanted to turn him into a toad but Ben told him off.

Ben had said that Chad had no right saying that.

Jane and Lonnie were there whenever Mal needed them.

Lonnie's mother had sent cookies to Lonnie and she had shared them with Mal.

Lonnie had told her mother what happened and her mother sent Mal a card saying that she was sorry of her lost and hoped that she was well.

Mal had met Lonnie's mother on parents day after what happened.

Her mother was kind and welcomed her to the side of good.

Mal liked Lonnie's mom.

Jane had made a card and went around the school having everyone write something to cheer Mal up.

Ben told her not to have Audrey or Chad sign the card.

Jay stole a couple of cupcakes from the café and shared them with everyone while sharing stories about their past.

Jane, Doug, Lonnie and Ben were interested on life on the island.

Mal avoided memories of her mother; she wasn't ready to share that yet.

The pain was too much, so everyone just let it sidle.

Ben had said jokingly that he would feel like a beast was trying to come out and it would break out dancing.

Mal knew that he was only trying to make her laugh.

Evie talked about recipes that she learned on the island.

Carlos and Doug continued their conservation about computers.

Jane and Lonnie asked Evie on beauty tips.

Evie was more than happy to give them some.

Jay had said uh-oh as they asked.

Jay talked to Ben about turnery.

Mal just sat there and watched.

Mal felt Dude's nose touch her hand snapping her back to reality.

Fairy God Mother stared at her eyes.

"You are surrounded by people that love you," she said, "Live on for them and don't let this hold you back."

Fairy God Mother stood up and walked toward the door.

"I don't suppose that you would use a spell to make me happy?" Mal asked.

Fairy God Mother smiled.

"That's the spirit," she said before leaving the room.

Maleficent swung the chains against the wall trying to break them.

Using her horns was one thing but breaking with a stone wall was another.

She had them away from the wall but now just getting her hands was the next step.

She had to get back to Mal.

Mal thought she was dead thanks to Whaless's spell.

"Stop that," said a voice echoing off the walls.

"Shut up you old bat," Maleficent hissed, "you can't keep me here."

Footfalls came from the staircase behind the door.

The door opened and Whaless stood there enraged.

"I told you to stop that," he said.

"I won't do anything you tell me," Maleficent replied harshly.

Whaless held up his hand and grabbed her collar and pulled her toward him.

"You can't stop me," he said, "I'm going to that school and kill that girl and her friends."

"You can kill the prince but my daughter," Maleficent hissed.

Whaless slammed her against the wall.

"You are a fool," he said, "I'm doing this for all villains. That includes you too."

"I'm doing this for my daughter," Maleficent replied.

Whaless grabbed the chains and pulled her along toward the stairs.

He walked up the stairs dragging her along.

He got to the door on top of the stairs and pushed the door open.

He continued into the kitchen.

He turned on the stove and slammed her face into the fire.

Maleficent cried out.

"Now will you listen?" he hissed.

"Never," was all she get out from the pain.

He flew her across the room.

She hit the wall back first.

He walked over and pulled off her horns, revealing her purple hair.

Her hair was long and stop to the mid section of her back.

She looked like a grown version of Mal.

"It's a shame," said Whaless, "she looks just like you."

Maleficent tried to stand but he just gripped the chains again and dragged her on the floor the bathroom.

He flew her into the tub and turned the water on boiling hot.

Maleficent screamed.

He grabbed her again and took her out of the bathroom after shutting the water off.

They stopped in the living room.

A man with blonde hair sat in a chair.

He had been watching Whaless dragging Maleficent all over the place.

He smiled at her torture.

"Are you finished," he asked.

His teeth were sharp and corked

"No," said Whaless dropping the chains.

"You can break her now."

The man stood up with an evil smile on his face.

Maleficent knew this man.

He was Whaless's right hand man and he was known for ripping his victims apart.

The man held up his arms as they began to grow in size.

His face twisted and turned revealing a wolf-like head.

The creature stood there as its body grew larger and muscular.

Soon the man was gone only to be replaced by a humane wolf.

The wolf launched over the coffee table between him and Maleficent.

Maleficent rolled onto her side.

Whaless stood there as the wolf landed beside him.

"Don't kill her just yet," he said, "the child will come for her."

The wolf snarled turning to Maleficent.

She stood up glaring at the men.

The wolf launched up again.

This time it landed on top of her.

Maleficent cried as the force hit her body.

The wolf dogged its craws into her fresh.

Maleficent's screams could heard throughout the house.

Bloodline 5, bleeding hearts

Ben stood at Mal and Evie's door.

He held up a hand getting to knock but stopped.

He knew that Mal wanted time he couldn't just stand by and watch her suffer like this.

He was the king and her boyfriend, he couldn't just do nothing.

He put his hand to his side and frowned.

This was so annoying.

Mal needed him but he couldn't think of any way to say or do.

Ben decided to leave her alone for a little while longer.

He walked down the hall.

He made his way to the stairs leading to the lobby.

His eyes widened as he saw Mal sitting the table doing homework.

She shouldn't be doing homework.

Not since it's only been four days since what happened.

Ben walked down the stairs.

Mal looked up and saw him.

Ben held his breath, not knowing what to say.

"Ben?' she called.

She sounded like her old self again but maybe he was only thinking it.

"Hey Mal," he said.

Mal stood up and walked toward him.

"Doing homework?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I have nothing to do but homework."

"I can't just doing nothing. It helps me."

Ben knew what she meant.

She had to get her mind off Maleficent.

"I thought you were in your room," he said.

"I didn't feeling lying around today," she replied, "I managed to go for a walk today but not far though."

Ben nodded.

"I want to thank you," she said.

Why he didn't do anything for her thanks.

"For what?" he asked.

"You've been with me through this whole thing."

"But I haven't done anything," he said.

Mal touched his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"You have," she said. "you stood up for me when I felt too weak."

"But you haven't been weak. What you been through these few days is normal to grief over a loved one."

Mal shook her head.

"No, on the island, if you show any emotion that's a sign of weakness and the wicked villains always targeted the weak."

Ben knew that Mal still thinks like she did on the island but that didn't matter now.

He grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to stop thinking like that," he said, "this isn't the island."

"I know," she said, "but it's hard to break a habit."

He sighed.

"I know sorry."

Mal peered deep into his eyes.

Ben could feel her sorrow through her eyes.

He touched her cheek.

How could he be so blind?

Mal did him and she was asking for his help.

Her eyes were pleading for hope.

Maleficent might be gone but that didn't stop how she felt about him.

Ben knew this.

His hand moved to her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

Her hands on his chest as she stared into his eyes looking for peace.

Ben leaned forward and kissed her.

Mal returned his kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer.

The kiss deepened, Ben couldn't tell who was the one that did it but he didn't care.

His hand cupped her cheek.

She felt warm against his touch.

Ben didn't know if it was the kiss or something else was.

A voice made a noise causing them to pull away.

Audrey stood there with Chad beside her.

She looked mad but Ben didn't care about his ex right now.

Her eyes were on Mal.

"I hope you enjoyed your special treatment," she hissed.

Mal stared at her.

Ben kept his arms around her, afraid if he let go then Mal would attack Audrey.

Chad looked like he didn't want to be here.

Ben didn't want them there.

He was enjoying this moment just Mal and him alone.

"There are rules about PDA," said Audrey.

"That didn't bore you when we were dating," Ben pointed out.

"That was different," said Audrey, "You and I are meant to be king and queen of this kingdom."

Mal knew that Audrey was just dating Chad to make Ben jealous but Ben chose Mal and Audrey knew it.

Mal had noticed when she first came the school: Audrey cared about stats.

To Mal it seemed that Audrey dated Ben because he was a prince but Mal maybe started using Ben to get the wand but she learned there was more to Ben than some pretty boy prince she could use for power.

Chad was also a prince which made since that Audrey would date him too.

Evie may have been looking for a prince but ended up falling for a nerd that wasn't even a prince.

Mal believed that Evie was lucky not dating Chad.

Like Audrey; Chad was self observed with himself.

Evie did herself a favor and turned to Doug who was a nice guy.

He made Evie realize that she didn't need to be just a beauty face.

Mal was proud that Evie found someone that made her realize that there was more to her than looks.

Ben was like that for Mal but she learned that she could be whatever she wanted to be.

Jay and Carlos have found something that they both loved but they never found the one person that made them feel like there was more to them.

Jay did find that with turnery and Carlos found Dude.

Ben's voice brought her back to reality.

"I see in no harm in showing Mal that I love her," he said.

He had his words to Chad not Audrey.

Chad must have said something while she was deep in thought.

Chad frowned.

Audrey grabbed Chad's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Mal rolled her eyes.

Another one of her attempts to get Ben back but it didn't work.

Chad smiled.

"You missed out man," he said to Ben.

"Audrey is a keeper."

"Well, so is Mal," said Ben.

He had let her go now and was in Chad's face.

Mal grabbed his arm.

"Come on Ben," she said, "let's go."

Chad poked Ben's chest.

"You gave up our friendship and a girl like Audrey just for the princess of darkness."

"Grow up,' Mal murmured under her breath.

Audrey looked at Mal.

"You have the whole school fooled by playing the mourning card."

Mal felt rage burning inside her stomach.

"Look Audrey," said Mal, "in case you haven't noticed but my mother just died four days ago and I have a right to mourn her death."

Audrey flipped her hair back.

"There's no mourning for a villain," she said, "especially Maleficent."

Mal made a fist.

Maleficent's voice echoing in her head.

 _"If someone gives you grief just show them who they are dealing with."_

Sometimes, Mal wished she was evil; so she could do something to Audrey.

Mal wanted nothing more but to punch Audrey right in the face.

She didn't care if she messed her face up, Audrey needed to be punch.

Ben's hand grabbed hers.

He was getting annoyed as much as she was.

Chad wasn't it any easier.

Ben closed his eyes.

He had better control than Mal, of course he did practice.

Mal only acted on anger, she never learned control.

Ben made it easier for her to have control.

If Mal choked the life out of Audrey, she couldn't see Ben.

She could imagine him marrying someone else and making her queen while Mal rot in jail like her mother would have.

Just the thought of losing Ben too was painful.

"Excuse us," said Ben pulling her away from them.

They stopped once they were outside on campus in between some trees away from Audrey and Chad.

"That was close," he said.

"What do you mean?' Mal asked, "you had perfect control."

He shook his head.

"No," he said, "I was this close to punching Chad."

"You were?"

Mal was a little surprised.

"Even I have violent thought too Mal," Ben explained, "It depends on whether or not I act on them."

He had a point.

"Surprised?' he asked.

"A little bit," she replied.

"I had to get away from Chad and Audrey," said Ben, "I know the same it was the same for you."

Mal nodded.

Ben sighed.

"So much our moment," he said.

Mal grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her.

"Who says its ruined/" she said.

She pressed her lips against his.

Ben smiled and returned the kiss.

His hand cupped her cheek again.

They didn't care who was watching.

They weren't doing anything wrong.

They just were showing their love for each other.

The air around them got hot.

They pulled away for air.

Ben was dazed.

Their kisses were always intense but this one was more so than usual.

Mal was probably putting her sorrow into it.

Mal laughed at the look on his face.

"Sting ya, didn't i?' she said.

Ben shook his head.

"Maybe a little," he said.

He smiled.

It was good to hear her laugh again.

Ben laughed along with her.

At least the Mal he knew was still there.

Maybe there was hope of her returning to her old self.

"You're cute," she said.

She pulled him into another kiss.

Ben smiled against her lips before returning the kiss.

Evie slammed the door closed.

Mal nearly jumped up from her bed.

Evie was pissed.

"Damn it Audrey," Evie shouted.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Audrey is a bitch," Evie growled.

"I know that," said Mal, "what did she do?'

Evie's eyes burning mad.

"She made a remark about my mom being a glorified beauty queen that shouldn't even be on the list for the most fairest of the land list in the Royal magazine."

"She's still on that list?" Mal asked.

"Of course," said Evie, "it's the only list that a villain be on. I beat her though."

"I hate to ask this but who's at number one?' Mal asked.

"You," said Evie.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"I'm not sure why but you are."

"I beat Snow white?"

"She's even on the list anymore. She had her name removed from it so other girls get a chance."

"Audrey is?"

"Number three, I beat her though. She has the nerve tell me that my mother and I brought those spots. Please if my mom brought them then she would be number one and I would be number two."

Evie was right about that.

"So, Audrey is accusing your of fixing the list?'

Evie nodded.

"Who cares," said Mal, "doesn't your opinion matter?"

"It does," said Evie, "but I don't want someone saying that I fixed it and she is also saying that you are only number one because of Ben."

"Huh?" said Mal.

"The fact that you're dating Ben," said Evie, "Audrey thinks that Ben or his parents had them put you on the top."

"That's stupid," said Mal, "Ben knows that I don't care for kind of stuff."

Evie sat down on her bed.

"I hate really Audrey," she said, "She's the only drawback to this school."

Mal rolled her eyes again.

Evie went on and on about the stupid list that Mal didn't care for.

Mal ignored Evie stupid comments.

She couldn't stop thinking about the moment between her and Ben.

It was nice to think about something else beside the death of her mother's death.

Mal had tried so hard to think about something else but it was hard.

Lucky for her, Ben showed up when she was giving up on life and decided to find Whaless to have herself killed.

Ben was the right person to keep her mind off of that.

Mal never told her anyone what she was thinking but there was no need to now.

Evie's mindless rat was another great thing for her.

She could Audrey saying the stuff that she said to Evie.

She wouldn't even say that Audrey's stupid little remarks were helping her too.

If Mal could keep her mind clear then she was fine.

Mal finally finished her drawing and closed her sketchbook.

Evie was on her bed now.

She was done whining a like a little girl.

Mal had planned on returning to classes tomorrow.

She didn't know to tell Evie or not.

A smile crept on her face.

Maybe she should just surprise her friends and not say anything tomorrow.

Mal walked into class the next day.

The teacher and classmates were shocked to see her back so soon.

"Have you finished your homework?' the teacher asked still in shock.

Mal placed the pile of homework on the teacher's desk and took her seat.

Thank god that Evie went every single one of Mal's classes for her homework.

The bell rang and Mal went to goodness class that her and friends were still taking.

Evie, Jay and Carlos were there.

They were in shock when Mal walked in.

"Mal," they said in unison.

"Hey guys," she said.

Fairy God Mother stepped into the classroom and smiled when she saw Mal in class.

"You feel up for class?' she asked.

"It was driving me crazy doing nothing all day," said Mal, "I need something to keep my mind on."

Fairy God Mother nodded.

She headed to the clack board and started class.

Ben had heard that Mal come to her classes today.

He got worried and waited until passing period before looking for her.

He ran down the halls until he come to her locker.

Mal was there with Evie discussing their homework assailment for class.

She seemed like her old self.

Jay and Carlos approached the girls and started their usual chatter.

Mal had noticed Ben standing there watching them.

"I'll see you guys later," she said before waking toward him.

"Hey," she said with a smile on her face.

Ben's heart sank to his stomach.

"Mal," he said, "are you okay to be…"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"I did bored just lying around all day," she said after pulling away.

"And besides, I can't be wallowing forever, can I?'

"No, but…"

"I'm fine," she said, "I just need things to act like they usually do."

How could she say that?

Things weren't the same now.

Maleficent, Mal's mother was dead and all she wanted is to pretend like it never happened.

Ben didn't know if it was a villain thing or what.

"I know things will never be exactly the same," she added, "but, it just hurts being in that state."

Ben sighed.

Mal was right, so he decided not to the matter further.

Audrey and Chad walked out of class.

"Oh Mal," said Audrey, "glad to see you in school today."

"I'm glad you were thinking of me Audrey," said Mal.

They did the fake laugh they both usually do.

Chad just stared at Mal.

He murmured something under his breath but Ben wasn't going to get in trouble to ask him to repeat it.

Audrey grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him away.

Ben watched them walk away turning to Mal.

She was gone, probably heading to class.

Ben looked at the clock on his phone.

He should be in class too.

He made it with a moment to spare.

He sat down next to a boy with red hair.

He was Gumby's son.

"Hey Allan," said Ben.

Allan nodded.

He wasn't anything like his father.

Doug had said that he could have been Bassful's son instead of Gumby's.

Ben could see what Doug meant.

Allan didn't say anything to anyone.

He kept to himself and did the work.

Ben turned his attention to the teacher but he couldn't stop thinking about Mal.

He couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying.

A scream cried out in the classroom.

Ben turned to see Lonnie in the back of the class holding her head.

It was like a loud noise roared in her ears or that's how it seemed to Ben.

Another scream followed then another and soon everyone in clas s was crying out in pain as their ears began to hurt.

Ben could hear other classrooms shouting out which told him that it was the whole school.

Soon a voice echoed or more like whispering in his head.

He knew that everyone was hearing the same voice.

It was horsed but clear and it was male that much Ben knew.

Bloodline 6, a threat has been made

Mal heard the voice in her head.

She looked at everyone around the room and she could tell that they were hearing it too.

 _"I am speaking to you all for a reason."_

The voice was Whaless.

Mal couldn't forget his voice.

 _"I will attack the school in four days but if you give me the daughter of Maleficent in three days then I will spare your lives."_

Mal knew that he was trying use fear to force the whole school to turn her over to him.

 _"I will be waiting."_

Mal looked around.

No one was showing signs of betrayal on their faces.

Her eyes fell on her friends in their seats holding their ears.

Evie looked horrified.

Carlos looked like he wanted to throw up.

Jay was baring his teeth.

The voice continued but only Mal could hear it.

 _"Mal, daughter of Maleficent, you can save them all the trouble by giving yourself up. If you are willing to meet my demands then I will spare your friends. You have three days to decide."_

The voice stopped and Mal looked up.

Everyone was staring at her.

They must be thinking about handing her over to him.

Mal bared her teeth.

"You heard him," said Audrey, "he'll leave us alone if we just give him Mal."

"Enough," the teacher barked, "no one is handing anyone over."

He looked at Mal.

"Class dismissed," he said.

The class got up to their feet.

Mal remained at her seat.

Evie, Jay and Carlos walked toward her.

The teacher walked toward Mal.

"Mal," he said, "Come with me."

Mal stood up.

"We're coming too," said Jay.

Evie and Carlos nodded.

"Alright," said the teacher.

They walked out of the room.

Ben came running down the hall with Lonnie, Doug and Jane behind him.

Mal could count on them to be there for her.

The teacher led them to the main office.

He opened the door and stepped aside to let them inside.

Fairy God Mother and the other staff members were in the room discussing the message.

They stopped when the door opened and turned to look.

They kept their eyes on Mal the whole time.

Ben's parents were called about it and were on their way.

Fairy God Mother contacted the Evil Queen and told her everything.

The Evil Queen told her not to decide until she arrived with Cruela and Jafar.

"Mal," said Fairy God Mother.

She gestured to a chair beside her.

Mal walked into the room.

The other s followed her inside.

Mal sat in the chair.

Fairy God Mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are we going to," asked Evie.

"We don't know," said Fairy God Mother, "but we need to discus this more."

"What's to discuss?' Jane asked, "You can't let him get Mal."

"I agree,' said Lonnie.

"You kids have no say in the matter," said a teacher.

"No say?!" Jay roared, "Mal is our friend."

"He's right," said Carlos, "If this involves Mal then it involves us all."

Ben stood up on a desk and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I know there are some people that think we should do what he says but think about it for a moment. This is a great evil man, when has he kept his end of a barge?"

The teacher whispered.

Ben made a noise.

They turned.

Of course he was their king now.

"My parents would allow this and neither will I."

"That sounds like a true king," said a voice.

King Beast and Queen Belle stood in the doorway.

Belle saw Mal and walked toward her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Mal.

"My son speaks the truth," said Beast, "Whaless never keeps his end and we should find a way to beat him or seal him away again."

"That is easier said than done," said a voice.

The Evil Queen, Cruela and Jafar entered the room.

Evie went to her mother.

"Mommy," she said, "is there any way to stop him?"

"Maleficent was the only one that could stop him," said Cruela, "but she's gone and now no one stands a chance."

Jay walked toward Mal's side.

"I refuse to believe that," he said, "I've known Mal since we were kids and I know that she can make the right decision here."

"Yes dear," said Fairy God Mother, "The only one who can make this decision is you."

Mal stood up.

All eyes were on her.

She was getting uncomfortable.

Whaless had given everyone the choice to hand her over and then he told her that she could make it easy on them and come on her own.

Mal had thought maybe giving herself up was easier but if he was untrusting as everyone says he was then it wouldn't matter.

Maleficent would rather fight him instead of surrendering.

Mal remembered that she was Maleficent's daughter and she could only make a decision.

Classes were cancelled for four days since that was the time period that Whaless had given them.

Everywhere Mal went everyone started and pointed at her.

There were whispers and words.

Mal knew that they were thinking that it would be easy to see her go then suffer their own fate.

Mal was beginning to feel uncomfortable everywhere on campus she went.

Her friends protected her but there wasn't anything to protect her from.

A boy had shouted at Mal to leave the school and to never come back.

Jay dragged the boy away and Mal didn't know what he did.

Jay wouldn't say.

Evie bitch slapped a girl that yelled, "she has doomed us all."

Carlos was surprising brave for once.

He told off a group of boys off with Jay and Evie backed him up.

Mal had told them not to do anything.

She knew that they were all scared.

Ben's words only did so much in calming them.

Mal walked through the line in the café and everyone kept their distance from her.

It was worst when they learned who her grandfather was.

The Evil Queen had offered to take Mal away for safely but Mal knew that the school would pay for her not being there so she stayed.

Cruela tried to make her change her mind.

Jafar even offered to clack her presence with a spell she refused.

Mal paid for her food and walked toward on the far off corner.

Her friends sat with her.

Mal wanted to push them away for their safety but it wouldn't work and she knew it.

She could only bear through it.

"You have never come here!" a boy shouted walking past their table.

"You did this," a girl cried.

"Enough," Ben shouted standing up.

"Guys," said Mal finally having enough of them defending her.

They looked at her.

"Just stop," she said, "I think it's best that you avoid me too."

She looked at their faces.

They were shocked.

"No," said Evie, "we can't let you do this alone."

"Don't you see," Mal shouted, "This is all me! They're right, I'm to blame."

"No you're not," said Ben, "don't let them get to you."

"It's the truth," Mal replied.

She stood up and threw her trash away.

"I can't be around anyone or they'll die too!"

Mal stomped off leaving them at the table.

The next day Mal didn't talk to them.

They tried but nothing worked.

Mal just pushed them away.

Whaless would defensibly kill them too.

Mal sat on a bench drawing her feels.

It was the only thing that kept her sane.

Any of her friends attempted to try and talk to her; she would walk away or ignore them.

It was killing her but she knew it was only for their safety.

Tears fell from her eyes every time they tried and she evaded them.

She couldn't take being alone again but this was for them.

Maleficent would probably say that she was being stupid for being a baby.

Mal felt like a lost child.

She laughed as she compared herself to a lost boy or the story of Never land where Peter Pan was said to live.

Mal did avoid her friends but that didn't stop them from defending her.

Mal saw Audrey talk with a group of girls.

Mal did her best to avoid them but Audrey.

"It's Mal," she said.

The other girls stared at her with disapproving eyes.

Mal closed her sketch book.

She wasn't in the mood for this.

Audrey shouted as she walked away.

"I knew that it was a mistake for you to be here and now everyone knows it too."

Mal fought back the tears.

She was getting better on not acting on anger but the tears just kept coming.

"I have to get out of here," she said.

She looked at the sky.

"Tonight."

Mal had packed her bags with stuff she would need for a long trip.

She didn't want to leave for fear of the school suffering the wrath of Whaless but it was painful staying.

She glanced over at Evie's bed.

She was still sleeping as Mal had hoped.

Maybe she could get away without her waking up.

Mal threw her bag over her shoulders and walked toward the window.

She didn't dare to use the door.

She looked over at Evie again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before opened the window and jumped out.

Mal landed onto her knees.

She held back a shout of pain.

She stood up and looked up one last time.

She had a perfect chance to escape.

She ran toward the wall surrounding the school grounds.

She found the gates and climbed them.

She jumped down once she made to the other side.

Mal didn't look back this time as she ran down the sidewalk leading into town.

Evie woke up the next morning and looked over to Mal's side of the room.

"Mal?' she called but no answer.

Evie rubbed her eyes.

She looked again.

Mal wasn't there.

Evie thought maybe she had gotten up early.

She got up from bed and stanched her arms over he head.

She noticed that the window had been opened.

Maybe Mal opened it last night before going to bed.

Evie walked toward the window and closed it.

She looked out at the drowsy sky.

She heard a knock on the door.

She walked toward the door.

She grabbed the knob and opened it.

Ben stood there in the doorway.

"Is Mal up?" he asked.

"She's not in bed," Evie replied.

"Fairy God Mother is looking for her," said Ben.

Ben looked worried.

Evie knew that he was.

Mal had kept them away the whole day yesterday and it was killing them.

The sound of footfalls echoed in the halls.

Jay and Carlos came running into view.

"Mal has run away," said Carlos, "they caught her climbing the gate on the security cam last night."

Evie's eyes widened.

That explains the window being opened.

She ran toward Mal's side of the room.

Sure enough there was a note in Mal's writing.

She grabbed it and ran back to the boys.

"She left a note," she said.

Evie unfold the note.

The boys listened as she read Mal's message.

 _If you are reading this then I have run away. I know if was foolish of me to think that I could stay here but what hurts the most is that I have to keep my own friends at arm length. I decided to find Whaless and end this myself. This is my fate. I know that now and I hope if you read this then it's all over._

 _To my dearest friends, I wish you the best of life. This could be the only letter you could get from me. I do plan if worst comes to worst to die with him. I can't let the whole school decide my fate for me. I know everyone will be better off without me. I have enjoyed my time getting to know each one of my friends and teachers. Maybe I could see my parents again. My mom won't let this go on and neither will I. I love you all very much and hope someday to see you again. This is goodbye, for how long I don't know._

 _Mal,_

"She can't be serious," Jay shouted.

"Mal you can't do this," said Ben.

Evie kicked the door frame.

Carlos ran to tell Fairy God Mother what happened.

"Why Mal," was all Evie could muster.

Bloodline 7, the mentor

Mal didn't where to go or how to even find Whaless.

All she knew was that she had to get away from the school.

She walked through town with her bag on her back and a few coins in her pocket.

She looked around.

Everyone would have recognized her as King Ben's girlfriend.

They would probably report to the royal guards wondering around town.

She knew that word would get back to Ben and the others.

She ducked between buildings for added measure.

She was sure if they did spot her then they would call out.

Mal knew that she would have to come out of hiding soon enough.

She saw that she was almost at the end of the town.

She closed her eyes and whispered a spell to turn her invisible.

She walked past a mother and two children walking the streets.

Mal pretended not to notice.

She had to make it to the forest.

The spell would wear off in a few hours.

She ran picking up speed.

The faster she went the less of a chance of the spell wearing off in town and her being spotted.

She got the forest.

She turned to looked at the town.

She did pay for some supplies to survive in the woods for a while.

She turned around and ran between the trees.

Mal ran through trees feeling free than she had for days.

It was like leaving all her troubles behind as she ran.

Mal just laughed as she ran.

The spell wore off but she didn't notice.

Her feet slowed as she stopped running.

She walked through a small stream.

The sound of water hit her ears as her boots stepped through it.

The forest got deeper and deeper with each step.

Mal didn't know how long she had been walking but it was a while.

Her feet were killing her.

She sat down on a large rock.

She dogged through her bag looking for water.

She stopped when she heard something moving in the brushes.

She looked up and saw a shadow peering behind a tree.

It looked human but something Mal told that it wasn't friendly.

She zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

The shadow took a forward.

Mal stepped back.

She couldn't see its face.

Fear brushed over her as it came closer slowly.

The shadow was tall, taller than her.

It had long arms like logs.

Mal knew if she ran this thing would catch her.

She remembered that she had her mother's spell book.

Maybe magic would be enough.

She could use a blinding spell that would give her time to escape.

The shadow finally came into the light.

It was a human with glowing eyes.

Mal knew this wasn't any human.

The human was female.

She was a witch.

She was beautiful with long dark hair and blue eyes.

She was dressed navy blue clothes.

"a fairy," she said, "I haven't seen a fairy in these woods since Maleficent."

Mal's heart sank.

"You knew my mother?" she asked.

The witch titled her head.

"You're her daughter?" she asked.

She smiled wickly.

The witch laughed.

"I I can't believe it," she said, "I warned her what would happen if she had the baby."

She stared Mal up and down.

"You do look just like her," she said, "I thought you were her for a moment."

"I get that a lot," said Mal.

"Tell me child is she still on the island?"

Mal fought back the tears.

"No," she said, "she died, Whaless killed her."

The witch sighed.

"Foolish girl," she said, "I knew this would happen but she didn't listen."

"You said that you haven't seen a fairy since her," said Mal.

The witch nodded.

"Yes, this forest uses to be filled with all kind of creatures. Your mother was its protector, which is until that day."

Mal raised an eyebrow.

The witch shook her head.

"Never mind," she said, "come with me."

Mal hesitated for a moment before the witch.

Mal didn't know where they were heading but she did know this witch knew her mother.

The witch stopped at a cave with a large border blocking the entrance.

She knocked the border and it rolled to the side.

"Go in," she said.

Mal stepped inside.

She excepted the cave to be dark but it was lit with candle light and a small reading lamp on a large wooden table in the middle of the cave.

The witch came in behind her.

She knocked on the border three times before it closed behind her.

Mal looked around.

The cave looked as if someone had been living here for a long time.

The witch gestured for Mal to put her bag in a room that was connected by a tunnel lit up by landlers.

Mal walked into the room and found that there was a bed.

It was a normal bed and it looked like a guest bed.

"You can stay here for a few," said the witch.

She disappeared into another tunnel which probably lead to her room.

Mal stepped into the larger room.

The witch came back with her long dark hair tied back in a ponytail.

"So, what's your name," she said, "I'm Lisa."

"Mal."

Lisa smiled.

"You said Maleficent died, right, how?"

Mal told her everything that happened the past few days.

Lisa nodded as she listened.

Mal had to bit her lip at the end to stop the tears.

Lisa looked at the wall behind Mal.

"I see," she said, "he threatened your school."

She shook her head.

"He'll attack the school either way," she said.

She reached for a mini freeze in the corner of the room.

"Want something to drink?' she asked.

"Water please," said Mal.

Lisa opened the freeze and pulled out two waters.

She handed one to Mal.

Mal thanked her and took it.

She unscrewed the lip and took a sip.

"I'm glad I found you when I did," said Lisa, "but what were you doing out there?"

"I was trying to end this," Mal replied after wiping her mouth.

"You fool," said Lisa, "you aren't anywhere near ready for that."

"Huh?"

"I promise your mother if this were to happen then I will be your teacher."

"You will?"

Lisa nodded.

"There's a proprietary about Whaless's fall."

Lisa pointed to Mal's chest.

"It says that only the grandfather of the great master of darkness himself can defeat him. You are that child. He knew this and tried to kill you when you were a baby. Your parents fought against him but only your father died. Your mother took off with in her arms and fleeted. She raised her in secret for years when you only eight months old he found you and tried it again. Knowing she couldn't defeat him; Maleficent sealed him away for seventeen years but that seal only could last for seventeen years."

Mal's head spun.

This was too much take in at once.

Lisa stood up and sighed.

"Your mother was a peaceful soul before the day she lost everything."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

Lisa turned to Mal.

"How much do you know about your mother and why she cursed Beauty Sleeping?'

"I know the story," said Mal, "but mother never told me anymore about it."

"There is a reason that your mother is the way she is."

"Can you tell me?"

Lisa shook her head.

"No," she said, "That would have to wait for later but for now. You hungry?"

Mal lied on the bed that Lisa let use.

Lisa seemed to know something about her mother that Mal didn't know.

The fact that Lisa said that she was her mother's old friend.

Mal looked up at he ceiling.

The bed was comfort and warm which helped since the stone walls of the cave cold to the touch and made the wind blowing through the cave then colder to the touch.

Mal pulled the covers to her neck.

She remembered lying in bed back at the island.

Maleficent was yelling at a servant that dropped something.

The servant came in with warm milk into her room.

Maleficent knew that helped Mal sleep as a child.

Even though Maleficent didn't bring it to Mal herself it meant a lot to her.

Her mother was thinking of her.

Maleficent had the servants Mal's favorite's meals on her birthday and holidays.

Mal didn't know if the servants did this on their own or if her mother ordered it so.

Maleficent was a mystery even to her own daughter.

Evie had a better understanding with her mom.

The Evil Queen was all about looks and she drilled that into Evie's head.

Carlos had fear for his mom but he knew her better than Mal knew hers.

Jay's relationship with his father was mostly business but she could see that how they bonded.

Her friends bonded with their parents.

Evie and her mom over beauty tips, Jay and his dad over business, Carlos and his mother their same interest in treats and shows but what did Mal and Maleficent do together.

There wasn't a single thing that she could think of.

Maleficent kept her at arm length most of her life.

Could doing evil acts bring them closer together?

No, that was one thing that Mal couldn't live up to was her mother's rep.

Maleficent was far beyond Mal's reach.

Mal heard so many stories of her mother striking fear into the hearts of millions.

What has done but steal small things, compared to her mother; Mal was nothing.

Becoming good took the weight of living in her mother's shadow lifted but part of wondered what be like if she continued that path.

Would she be able to catch up to her mother or would she just fail one task after another?

Maybe being good was what Mal was meant to be.

Mal didn't remember even falling asleep but she did.

She woke up and heard birds from outside of the cave.

She got up and grabbed a change of clothes.

She got dressed and made her way into the tunnel.

Lisa was setting the table with eggs, sausage, bacon and toast.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Mal replied sitting down at the table.

Lisa smiled and put a glass of orange juice next to her plate.

Mal's stomach growled.

She ate the food like a wolf with scraps.

Lisa used magic to clean the dishes.

"I been meaning to ask you," said Mal.

Lisa eyed her.

"Yeah," she said.

"How did you keep the freeze running without any electricity?"

"Magic," said Lisa, "everything in this cave is running on magic."

"Doesn't that drain you?"

"It doesn't take much."

She nodded.

Lisa looked to the border blocking the entrance.

"The border only opens to my magic and the same for closing it too."

"Are you going to teach me that?"

"Maybe but right now let's see the spells her know now."

Mal pulled out her mother's spell book.

"I've been using this," she said, "mom gave this to me when I left the island."

Lisa laughed.

"That's a beginner book," she said, "your mother gave you a beginner book."

Mal looked at the book.

"It is?'

Lisa stopped laughing.

"Don't worry; we are going through each spell in this book," she said, "that's how you can increase your magic."

"Every one of them?!"

Mal was bended over gasping for air.

"Magic can be a bitch," said Lisa, "but you will get use to it,"

"How long?"

"That depends on you."

Lisa handed her a cup of water.

"We have two days to prepare," she said, "if you don't get stronger by then, well you hope you plan on making new friends."

Mal didn't need more info.

If she didn't get better fast, everyone she loves would die.

"I'm ready," she said.

Lisa nodded.

"Let's work on defensive spell first then offensive next.

Mal nodded.

Lisa held up her hands.

She whispered a spell.

Blue lightening shot out her fingers.

Mal imagined a shield in front of her body.

She held up her arms and a large round green shield appeared.

The blue lightening hit it and bounced off.

Lisa dodged and moved her hand in a circular movement in the air.

Mal dove down as thorns rose up from the ground.

Mal glared at the thorns and a green dome formed around them, stopping their growth.

Lisa just laughed.

"That's the spirit Mal," she said.

Mal shot out green lightening at her.

Lisa countered it with blue lightening.

Lisa watched as Mal stood up and pushed forward.

The green lightening overpowered the blue and shot out toward Lisa.

Creating a blue shield was the best choice.

Mal used magic in her legs to run faster than she usually could.

She jumped up into the air and held her fist into the air.

A green flame formed around her fist.

With one thrash forward the fire shot out getting bigger.

Lisa held up her hand.

The blue shield began to crack.

Lisa smiled.

 _She is your daughter, Maleficent._

Mal was lying on her back gasping for air.

Lisa had her hands on her knees.

Mal looked over at her.

Lisa just smiled.

"You really are your mother's daughter," she said laughing.

She looked up.

Mal smiled.

"You keep that up and you could win," she said.

Mal sat up.

"That was my first time using magic like that," said Mal.

"Really, I couldn't tell but I guess it's in the genes."

Mal laughed.

She pushed back a string of hair in her face.

"Let's take a break," said Lisa, "we need our strength."

Mal nodded.

Lisa stood up and walked toward the border leading back to the cave.

 _Good thing we didn't do this inside._

Mal was beside her.

Lisa knocked on the border and it sidle open.

"Let's get some lunch," said Lisa, "food refills the tanks."

Mal smiled.

"Okay," she said.

They walked into the cave.

Lisa closed the entrance before walking into the bathroom to clean her face and hands.

Mal used the other bathroom.

She turned on the water and splashed it on her face.

She washed her hands.

She began to wonder how her friends were doing.

Did they know that she was gone?

Did Evie find the letter?

She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out.

She turned the water off and headed back to the main room.

Lisa had made grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Mal nodded.

She took a plate and grabbed a grill cheese.

She sat down and took a bit.

"This is good," she said.

Mal had grill cheese before but not like this.

Lisa was a great cook even though she was using magic.

"Thanks," said Lisa, "I try."

They laughed.

Mal took another bit.

"How long have we been training?" she asked.

"Not long," said Lisa, "after lunch, we should go again."

Mal nodded and took another bit.

Stone statues stood all around her.

Mal looked around.

"Try to hit them," said Lisa, "we covered moving targets but we haven't discussed the best places to hit."

She finished the last one before stepping away.

"Not bad," she said.

"I didn't know that you were an artist," said Mal.

"Got to keep myself busy somehow," said Lisa.

She walked toward Mal and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aim for where I tell you and then fire," she said.

"What would this do?" Mal asked.

"You need to know the right points on the body to hit with magic," said Lisa , "Many combat spells require this. If you use a spell to make someone lose their memories then you have to aim for their head. It would work if you hit other parts but the head will get it faster."

Mal got in her stance.

"freeze the left leg," she ordered.

Mal shot a ice spell at one of the statues' leg.

"Nice, now stop the heart."

A statue fell to the ground.

"Blast off the head."

A statue's head blew up into smaller stones and dust.

"Move the right hand to another's throat."

A statue's hand grabbed the one on its right throat.

Lisa gave more orders and Mal did what she said.

This went on for hours.

By the time they stopped the sun was going down.

"That's enough now," said Lisa patting her shoulder.

"Take a break."

Mal gasped for air.

"Let's eat then go to bed," said Lisa, "tomorrow Whaless will attack your school."

"I'm not ready," said Mal.

"You are," said Lisa, "He won't know what would hit him."

She caught the look on Mal's face.

"Don't worry; I'll be there with you."

Mal nodded.

She didn't feel any stronger.

If Lisa said it then it was true.

Mal just hoped it was enough.

Bloodline 8, big fight

The whole school was covered by dark clouds.

Everyone was gathered outside in the court yard.

A black mass zoomed through the air.

A blonde wolf with a human-like body ran through the gate that had been opened by the wind.

The mass landed and formed in an elderly man.

The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruela and Fairy God Mother stood in front of the students.

"Where is the child," said the man.

He looked around.

"Are you hiding her?"

He held up his hand and a black long wand appeared in his hand.

More wolves appeared around him.

"I was hoping that you would see things my way," said the man, "but I was wrong."

Fairy God Mother pulled out her wand.

"You won't get away with this," she said.

"Ah Fairy God Mother," said the man, "I see you haven't changed."

He smiled.

He eyed a student behind her.

He taped the wand onto the ground.

The student shot out into the air and fell back first onto the ground, breaking his spine.

Ben saw that blood was coming out of his nose.

The other students gasped in horror.

The student didn't move.

Fairy God Mother was horrified to see the student lying there.

"Magic mirror give me strength," said Evie.

Whaless saw her.

"You must be the Evil Queen's daughter," he said.

"Evie," her mother cried.

Whaless turned into black smoke and zoomed into the crowd of students until he reached Evie.

He grabbed her by the neck.

Jay and Carlos went at him on either side but he taped his wand again and they threw into the air.

Carlos fell onto his arm bending it in the right way that it popped from the joint.

Cruela ran to his side crying his name.

Jafar reached Jay.

He had two broken ribs and his nose was broken too.

The Evil Queen ran through the crowd trying to get to Evie.

Whaless slammed Evie onto the ground and stomped on her chest.

"No," her mother shouted.

He spun around and kicked her back with his heel.

"I asked for one thing," he said, "You didn't listen."

"Mal isn't here," said Ben stepping out from the crowd.

Whaless turned to like at him.

"What did you say boy?" he said.

"Mal ran away," said Ben, "she couldn't handle everything that you put her through."

Whaless walked toward him.

"Oh really?" he said, "you mean like killing her mother."

He looked over Ben's shoulder.

Ben turned around and saw two wolves dragging a body that wasn't moving.

It was Maleficent.

She had blood all over her body, her clothes had been torn up and she looked have some broken bones.

Her wand was in a wolf's mouth like a stick.

Ben's face turned white.

If he could do this to Maleficent then they didn't stand a chance.

"She is still alive," said Whaless, "for now at least. She has been waiting to reunite with her dear daughter but since she isn't here."

He grabbed Ben's throat and flew him into the air.

Ben hit the ground and rolled toward Maleficent.

He could see her eyes open.

Whaless stood over them both.

"My wolves got carried away with her," he said the others.

"If you don't tell me where Mal is right now then you will be wolf food."

The wolves snarled and yelped.

Ben slowly stood up to his feet.

"We aren't afraid of you," he said.

Whaless stared at him.

Blood was running down his face.

Evie, Carlos and Jay got to their feet.

They walked toward him.

"You can't beat us all," said Ben.

The four of them surrounded him.

"We will never give up Mal," said Evie.

"We would rather die than betray her," said Jay.

"Yeah, wait what," said Carlos.

The villains and Fairy God Mother stood behind them.

Maleficent looked up at Ben.

"Run you fools," she gasped.

Doug, Lonnie and Jane slowly approached them.

Soon other students moved closer all taking a stand against him.

Whaless laughed.

"You think that you can beat me," he said.

"I am the king of evil."

He taped his wand to the ground again.

A shockwave knocked everyone around him off their feet.

Ben got back up.

"I am a King too," he said, "and I can't allow any harm to come to them."

"It's because, you're a king," said Jay as he and the others stood up.

"We can't let you fight alone."

Ben smiled.

Whaless laughed.

"You maybe a king but I can still destroy you," he said.

He kicked Ben in the stomach making him go flying into the air.

His back hit the wall of the school.

Jay ran toward Whaless.

Whaless grabbed his hand.

"Jafar's boy I believe," he said.

He pushed forward sending Jay back onto the ground.

Carlos helped him up to his feet.

Evie and Doug went to Ben's aide.

"You alright Ben," Evie asked.

"I'm fine," he said standing up.

Carlos screamed as Whaless pinned him and Jay down.

He turned to two wolves watching.

"Get them," he ordered.

The wolves leapt on the boys.

They cried out as the wolves started tearing at their fresh.

Fairy God Mother shot a spell knocking the wolves off.

Students ran all over the campus.

Teachers led them away or stood to fight.

Guards charged through the gates with their swords at the ready.

Wolves ran toward them snarling and growling.

The guards swung their swords slicing the wolves in halves.

Maleficent got up to her feet.

Cruela and Jafar reached their boys and took them to safety.

The Evil Queen protected Evie from a wolf running at her.

Maleficent saw her wand in a wolf's mouth.

She held out her hand.

Her wand jolted out of the wolf's mouth and into her hand.

Her wounds began to heal like magic.

Whaless saw her up and walked toward her.

The two were faced off while the rest of the school was in chaos.

"You recovered quickly," he said.

"It's in the genes," she said, "I would just leave but I can't let you win."

"Too bad," said Whaless, "we could have ruled together."

"Attempting but I rather rule by myself thank you."

They crossed wands.

The two pulled away.

Wolves and guards' cried were heard through the campus.

Maleficent shot out a green light.

Whaless used a purple light to counter it.

The two lights clashed giving sparks.

Ben had received a sword from a guard that died was slicing through the wolves like paper.

Evie and her mother used their own spells against the wolves.

Fairy God Mother zapped wolves left and right.

Ben jumped over a picnic table as a wolf ran toward him.

Ben knocked the table over creating a barrier between him and the wolf.

His sword stained with blood from other wolves.

The wolf's arm burst through the table reaching for him.

Ben got up and ran to give space between them.

The wolf hot on his trail clumped behind him.

Ben made it inside the dorms.

Audrey and Chad were sitting there with other students.

"Where' Jay and Carlos." Ben asked Jane.

"They're being treated," she replied, "Evie just came inside."

Ben nodded.

The wolf basted against the door that Ben had just closed.

He opened the door a crack and stabbed the wolf's chest.

The wolf howled in pain, it jerked away from the door and left a trail of blood behind.

Audrey screamed as a wolf broke one of the windows.

Chad kicked the wolf in the face.

The wolf whined and pulled back.

"Put that table against the window," Ben ordered to Chad.

He turned to other boys.

"Block the door," he said, "Chad once you blocked that one do the same to the rest."

Audrey stood against the wall shaking.

Evie came out from a room.

"Where were you," Ben asked.

"Checking on Jay and Carlos," she said, "We will need them."

She was right.

The only way they were getting out alive was for everyone to take up arms and fight.

The wolves were easy but Whaless would be a different story.

With Mal gone, Ben had to think of a way to move the students off campus without drawing the wolves' attention to them.

Wolves slammed against the door.

Ben looked around.

Evie watched him carefully.

"Doug," he called, "take the students up stairs and block all the windows now. have them stay in their rooms and don't come out until I give the okay."

Doug who sitting against the wall with other students, stood up and nodded.

He guided the students to their dorms.

Evie ran upstairs to her room to block her windows.

Mal's scent would be all over the room and the wolves would be drawn to it for sure.

She came back down to see Ben and other students that had taken weapons guarding the door and windows.

Evie went over to Ben.

"We need someone to watch the back door," said Ben.

A boy went to the back with others following behind him.

"Evie," said Ben, "use your mirror and find Mal."

Evie pulled out her mirror.

"Magic mirror where is Mal," she whispered.

An image of Mal appeared.

She was running but what shocked Evie, was that she wasn't' alone.

A woman with long dark hair and blue eyes was beside her.

"I found her," said Evie.

Ben went over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Zoom out," he said.

"Magic mirror not so close," said Evie.

A slam drew Ben's attention to the door.

"She's in the forest," said Evie, "I don't' where she's headed though."

Ben bit his lip.

The noise was heavier with each slam.

The door came off its hinges and the furniture blocking the door flew everywhere.

Wolves poured into the room.

Ben sliced through them.

The other students stood there scared.

"Don't just stand there," said Evie grabbing a piece of broken fumiture off the floor.

"Help him!"

She swung the piece of wood hit a wolf's skull cracking it in the process.

The other students joined the fight.

Evie used her mirror to shine a bright light to blind a wolf while Ben cut off its head.

"I hate killing them," said Ben.

"We don't have a choice," said Evie, "it's either them or us."

"Wahoo!"

The voice was heard from a back room.

Jay came into the room with a knife in his hand.

He cut a wolf's jaw with it.

Carlos came out holding a club in his hands.

He whacked a wolf under the chin.

The wolf fell back with its head titled upwards.

"Carlos, Jay," said Evie happily, "You're healed."

"Barely," said Carlos holding his arm.

"We only have enough strength to fight," said Jay.

"Are you alright to fight?" Ben asked.

"We're fine," said Jay, "we're children of villains after all. We're stubborn like our parents."

Ben smiled.

Maleficent leapt back as a wolf came at her.

Whaless appeared from behind.

Maleficent dodged turning into a green flash.

"You can't escape me," he said.

"I'm not," said Maleficent.

She reappeared slicing through a wolf's head.

The wolf fell to the ground.

Whaless walked toward her slowly.

He held up his hand.

Purple energy shot out of his fingers.

Maleficent held up her hand and green light shot out her fingers.

The two walked toward each other, their hands sparking as they walked.

Whaless swung his hand first at her face.

Maleficent grabbed his hand with hers.

Purple and green sparks flashed in between their hands.

They held their wands over their heads.

The wands clashed again.

The wind roared creating a shockwave around them.

Fairy God Mother and the others took no notice since they were fighting their own battles.

Maleficent looked and noticed that prince Ben was gone.

He must have went off to join his fellow students in the dorms.

The other villains weren't around either but Maleficent didn't need to worry about that now.

Whaless knocked her stomach.

Maleficent almost fell but caught herself.

He growled scrawling.

Maleficent's hit its mark and connected to his head.

The burst of air sent him flying.

"Whales king of villains," she mocked as he stood up.

"You fool," he said, "You're just asking for it."

Maleficent titled her head mocking him again.

He leapt up and swung his wands onto her chest.

Maleficent fell onto her back hard.

Whaless stood over her.

He shot purple burst into her body.

She bucked as they hit her skin.

Whaless pulled out a dragger from his pocket.

"I hate to end this so soon," he said.

Maleficent held up her wand blocking the dragger's blade.

Whaless bared his teeth at her.

A wolf circled around them.

Its eyes were on Maleficent.

It snarled and barked as it stopped for a moment but started again.

Whaless didn't notice the wolf or he didn't care.

Maleficent began to push upwards causing him to fell back.

He landed on his backside and glared at her.

She slowly got up and eyed the wolf circling them.

It had gotten closer with each step it took.

Maleficent knew that she had to deal with it soon enough.

She couldn't fight both off at once.

She had to think quickly.

There had to be some way she could.

Bloodline 9, the heroine returns

Ben bit his lip.

The wolves had them pinned to a wall.

Jay and Carlos's wounds were catching up with them and Evie had suffered several wounds herself.

Ben had a few bit marks and bloodstains from the wolves but nothing major.

If he didn't think of anything fast, they were done for.

He cursed under his breath.

Where was Mal?

They could use her magic right about now.

Ben went over everything that happened in his head.

Evie's mirror could only do so such and Jay and Carlos were almost wore out.

Chad had a torn muscle but he still held his weapon.

They needed more real weapons and fast.

He couldn't get a hold of his parents or any other kingdoms for reinforcements.

"We surrounded," Chad shouted, "What should we do?"

Ben held his head.

There was no way out of this one.

If only they had a magic user on their side that had good combat spells.

Wolves crept closer with each second.

Jay fell to his knees holding his ribs.

Carlos held his arm.

Evie held her wrist that a wolf had snapped in its hand.

Ben saw a wolf move toward Evie.

"Jay," he called.

Jay leapt up fighting back the pain and stabbed the wolf's eye.

The wolf fell back howling in pain.

The others launched forward for the attack.

Ben let out a battle cry and the rest followed.

They ran toward the wolves, slicing through the wolves bodies with their weapons as they charged into battle.

Ben ducked down as a wolf went for his head.

He held up the sword jamming into the wolf's eye.

The wolf howled as he pulled the sword out of its socket.

Ben got up and stared at the rest of the wolves.

The wolves growled and snarled baring their fangs at him.

Blue energy swept in and knocked the wolves onto the ground.

Ben's eyes widened as a woman stepped into the room.

She was the same woman that he had seen in the mirror with Mal.

She was tall but thin.

She looked at everyone in the room.

"You got some brave men and women here, Prince Ben," she said.

Ben just sated at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend," she said, "I'm on your side."

She stared at the wolves.

"I didn't think he would use werewolves," she said.

"Are we going to change?" Carlos asked afraid.

Lisa shook her head.

"No," she said, "these are just corpses that Whaless has brought to the surface. They can't turn anyone."

"Corpses?" said Jay, "but they don't smell like that."

"Don't have to," said Lisa, "That's part of the spell but once you slay them; they can't move."

She eyed Ben's sword.

"I see that you done that already," she said, "May I?"

He hesitated before handing his sword over.

Lisa placed her hands over the blade and closed her eyes.

The blood vanished and the blade was sharp.

"There," she said, "you're going to need it."

"Thanks," said Ben.

She turned to the others.

"I give you all swords," she said.

She held up her hands and closed her eyes.

Swords fell from the sky and into everyone's hands.

Everyone eyed their swords.

Lisa opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm a witch," she said to Ben.

"I'm a good witch, so don't worry. I won't harm you later."

Ben nodded.

Lisa turned to the wolves that were getting up.

"Give them a speech," she whispered to Ben.

"They need their leader's words to guide them."

Ben turned to the others.

"We are here today to fight for our lives and for our school but more importantly for a schoolmate. We must not stop until each and every wolf is slavered"

He held up his sword.

"Will you fight!"

The room filled with roars of battle.

Ben turned to the wolves.

"We will not stop until this place is safe," he said, "we will destroy you all."

The wolves howled and ran toward them.

Lisa went up to the upper levels and gave swords to everyone.

Doug and the others ran downstairs to join the fight.

Soon the whole lobby was filled with wolves and students fighting it out.

Lisa shot out spells left and right.

Whaless rolled back as Maleficent swung her foot back for a kick.

The wolf launched at her from the side.

Maleficent moved knocking her hand into the wolf's jaw.

The wolf fell back with a howl.

"He's still living," said Maleficent.

Whaless stood up.

"Of course," he said, "my real pet fights with me while the corpses take care of the rest."

The wolf howled in pain.

"Get up you idiot," he said, "You can recover from that."

The wolf lifted its head up.

Maleficent leapt back as the wolf swung its crawls at her torso.

Whaless came behind her.

He held the dragger up to her neck.

"You fought bravely," he said, "but not good enough."

"I won't die that easily," said Maleficent.

"I know that," he hissed, "but even you will die from beheading."

"MOM!" a voice shouted.

Maleficent's eyes looked to the left.

A green twister came toward them.

Whaless looked and tried to peer through the twister.

The twister vanished from sight.

Whaless went flying backwards and the dragger fell to the ground.

The wolf howled as the green twister carried its master away.

"Mal," Maleficent whispered knowing that voice anywhere.

Whaless fell onto the ground.

He looked down and saw that he was on the roof.

"I figured that we could fight up here without any interruptions," said a voice.

He looked up and saw a girl standing there.

"Well," he said, "I was wondering when you would show up Mal."

Mal smiled.

"I'm ready for our fight," she said.

Whaless stood up and gleaned.

"You are a fool girl," he said, "You made it easy for me to find you and now you will die."

"I don't think so," said Mal, "I'm a lot stronger than I was the last we met."

"I'll give you that much," he said, "you have changed but not enough."

Mal grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to stare into her eyes.

"We'll see," she said.

She dove down still holding onto him.

They fell toward a lower level of the roof.

Mal let him go and made and green barrier around herself.

Whaless turned into black mass and zoomed past her.

Mal watched him with her eyes.

The barrier blow out sending Mal forward into the wind that he made behind him.

Mal reached out her hand and a green ball appeared in her palm.

The ball grew bigger and bigger soon it wrapped around her.

The ball spun in the air.

Whaless zoomed toward her.

Mal roared as the ball burst open.

The green energy wrapped around him.

Mal kicked the ball kick a soccer ball.

The ball hit the roof hard.

Whaless cried out from the force.

The roof fell apart from the force and he fell through it.

Mal dove down after him.

Green energy surrounding her body as she fell.

Mal saw him standing up to his feet as she entered the room.

She landed softly onto the floor.

Whaless stared at her.

The right side of his face was broken.

He looked as if he had went through some horrible trauma.

Mal thought maybe she caught him off guard.

He shook his head and he was looking pretty stern now.

He walked toward her.

"That was something," he said, "I've never seen magic used like that."

Mal braced herself.

He disappeared and she felt someone grab her hair from behind.

He held up a wooden piece of a chair that he broke crashing into the room.

"You are your mother's child," he said, "she was full of surprises too."

Mal closed her eyes.

Whales felt his hand finch.

His hand dropped the piece of wood and was now reaching for his own throat.

Mal turned around and stared at him.

"I got more than that," she said.

She leaned back and kicked under his chin.

He went back into the wall.

Mal grabbed the piece of wood and threw it aside.

Whaless stood up and hissed.

Mal leaned forward a little bit.

He ran toward her with unbelievable speed.

Mal was able to match it.

The two clashed fist.

Green and purple sparks flew into the air.

Mal pushed forward charging up green energy in her fist.

Whaless tried to build up energy in his fist too but Mal was too fast.

The green energy overwhelmed him and he sent him flying through the wall.

Mal walked toward the hole in the wall and looked down.

Whaless appeared and grabbed her neck and threw her down toward the ground.

Mal fell to the ground.

Whaless was behind her.

He grabbed her throat and started choking her as they fell.

Mal crawled at his hand but it didn't work.

She remembered something Lisa had told her.

 _"Sometimes when you find yourself in a situation that you can't escape use it."_

Mal managed to turn them in the air to where his back was facing the ground.

He punched her face breaking her nose.

Mal channeled magic into her nose to heal it.

"I go down," he said, "you go down with me."

Bloodline 10, fate

Ben couldn't remember when he felt so powerful, a sword in his hand and an army of students following him into battle as he fought.

The fight had gone to outside now and they were rejoined by the teachers.

Lisa had use her magic to give them swords too.

Ben ran through the court yard.

He saw Maleficent fighting a wolf but he didn't see Whales anywhere.

Then you notice green and purple energy clashing in the direction of the school building.

He noticed that he wolves were avoiding it.

That told him that Whales was there fighting someone.

He turned to Jay who was on his right.

"I have something to do," he said, "I leave the forces to you."

"What," Jay replied but Ben was already running toward the school.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Roars and howls surrounded him as he ran.

A wolf blocked his path.

Ben held his to his face.

The wolf launched up.

Ben swung his arm upward.

Blood shot out like heavy rain as the blade cut through fresh.

The wolf fell onto the ground.

Its eyes widened from shock of the blade.

Ben glanced over to his right and saw two figures falling from the fourth story classroom.

He had to get there and fast.

He didn't what was it but something told him that he needed to be there.

He ran off turning the corner.

He excepted to see the figures on the ground but there nothing there.

He looked up and saw that they were in the air clashing.

Green and purple flashes clashing in the air above him like two lightening bugs dancing in the wind.

The purple light fell to the ground hard.

Smoke rose but causing him to cover his face.

He looked once the smoke cleared and saw Whales slowly standing up.

He had blood running down his forehead.

He looked up at the other light.

Ben glanced up at it too.

The light came down toward the ground.

Ben watched as the light flowed just above the ground.

He could finally see the other person.

He nearly dropped his sword when he saw Mal.

She was staring at Whales.

She had blood covering her clothes and face.

Ben was sure she suffered some damage from the fight.

"Give up," said Mal.

Whales growled.

He noticed Ben standing there.

Ben didn't even notice, he kept his eyes on Mal.

She seemed different somehow but he couldn't figure it out.

He felt a hand grab his throat.

He looked to see Whales holding him up to the sky.

"Ben!" Mal cried finally noticing him.

"You might be strong," said Whales, "but let's see if you is just as strong."

He threw Ben to the side.

Ben looked up and Whales was on top of him.

He slammed his fist into his gut.

Ben felt his sword leave his hand.

Whales punched his face and then kicked his torso.

Ben fell back hitting the ground back first.

Whales was now over him.

He held up his hand revealing a purple light in his palm.

"No!"

Mal slammed into Whale's back, knocking him away from Ben.

Ben tried to sat up but his ribs were broken now.

Mal was over him.

"Ben," she said.

Ben could barely hear his name leave her lips.

Blood was coming out his ears.

Mal's eyes were filled with horror and sorrow.

Ben could barely hear Whales laughing.

His vision was fuzzy now.

He felt himself flow into darkness.

Mal held Ben in her arms calling his name.

He didn't respond.

His eyes slowly closed.

Mal felt the tears leave her eyes.

She placed her head against his chest.

She could hear him breath but he had blood in his lungs.

She glared at Whales who was laughing.

She gently placed Ben's head down onto the ground.

She stood up feeling the rage burning through her body.

Green energy surrounded her.

Whales laughing as the green energy grew in size.

"You'll pay," said Mal.

The energy vanished and a dragon stood there.

It had black and purple scales along its body with large wings.

The dragon's eyes grew green as it stood there watching him.

Whales jumped out of the way as the dragon launched up into the air and dove down at him.

He held out his arms and purple energy swirled around his body.

The energy vanished and another dragon stood there.

The two dragons snapped at each other.

They flew up into the air.

The first dragon landed onto the roof of the school while the other was in the air.

Both dragons flew upwards and blew fire at each other.

The second dragon flew higher watching the first.

The first dragon roared and flew up.

It slammed into the other dragon's stomach.

The two flew around the air shooting fire from their mouths.

Green and purple fire clashed into the air, turning the sky to smoke.

Everyone had stopped fighting to see the dragons fighting.

The second dragon fell back hitting a wall of a tower.

The first dragon landed on the roof nearby.

The second dragon flew out and grabbed the other dragon by the shoulders and flew up into the air.

The first dragon bit down onto the other's shoulder blade.

The second dragon roared as its shoulder was dislocated from its socket.

The first dragon flew out of its grasp and turned on it.

The two dragons hit the ground and rolled.

The first dragon lying on the ground as the second dragon stood over it.

The first dragon roared as the second dragon's dogged into its wing.

The wing shredded like paper underneath the dragon's claws.

Biting and scratching at everyone as they rolled on the ground.

The fighters ran back as the dragons came toward them.

The wolves howled running away from them.

The second dragon flew into the air.

The first dragon unable to fly now looked up.

It shot out green fire at the second dragon.

It moved with its torn wing limbering behind.

The second dragon swooped down and the first dragon's neck.

It slammed the dragon into the ground.

Smoke and dust rose up from the fight.

Green flames shot out from the dust and smoke and went up the dragon's arm.

The second dragon pulled back quickly.

Everyone watched as the smoke and dust disappeared revealing the other dragon.

Evie looked up at the dragon on the ground.

"It's Mal," she cried looking into the dragon's eyes.

Jay and Carlos see that too.

"Everyone help the dragon on the ground," Fairy God Mother cried.

The second dragon blew fire at the armory below.

The first dragon went over them covering them from the flames.

Evie looked up at the dragon.

The dragon snapped with green flames sparking from its mouth.

The second dragon roared and dove down.

The two dragons clashed again.

Evie cried out as the dragons rolled again.

The dragons were snapping at each other's neck.

The first dragon clasped down onto the second dragon's throat first.

Green fire shot from its mouth burning away the scales from the other's body.

The second dragon free but the damage was done.

The dragon turned back to Whales; who was holding his neck.

The other dragon turned back into Mal.

Whales held out his hand but it turned black and fell off.

The fire was burning him inside and outside.

His body was turning black and limps falling off like ashes.

"No," he called as the last of him turned to ash.

Mal watched as he fell apart before her eyes.

She fell to her knees.

Her vision fading as she fell forward.

A hand grabbed her.

She could tell that someone was saying something but she didn't hear it.

Soon her world turned black and she couldn't hear anything.

Mal opened her eyes and found herself in the nurse's office.

She looked around.

The whole room was filled with staff and students to be treated.

Mal stood up and stepped from behind the curtain.

The nurse didn't even look up from a student.

Mal walked out the room with no one stopping her.

She walked around and saw that the whole school was a mess.

She got to the stairs leading up to the second and noticed they were damaged to the pint that no one could walk on them now.

She walked through a hole in the wall and looked around the courtyard.

Bodies were everywhere.

Mal wanted to find her friends.

She saw a teacher and a guard carrying a dead body over to men putting them in body bags.

"Mal," said a voice.

She turned to see Fairy God Mother standing there.

"You alright?' she asked.

"I'm fine," said Mal.

She walked off and saw Lisa closing the eyes of a man.

"He shouldn't have been a wolf," she said sadly.

She looked up at Mal.

"A friend?" Mal asked.

She nodded.

"Where's mom?"

"The villains vanished after the fight."

"My friends?"

Lisa turned to the dorms.

"They're being treated right now," she said, "they should be fine now."

"Are you staying?"

She shook her head.

"No," she replied, "I kept my end of the barge to Maleficent so now, I must return home to my cave but I will stay to heal the wounded and help buried the dead."

"I guess this is goodbye then," said Mal.

"No, not really," said Lisa, "you can visit me any time. Just don't try to run away again."

"Promise," Mal replied.

They hugged.

"I'm glad we met," she said.

"Me too," Lisa added, "now run along and go see your friends."

Mal nodded then took off toward the dorms.

Mal arrived and saw the large hole where the doors use to be.

She stepped into the room and saw Jay, Carlos and Evie sitting down talking.

They looked up and saw her standing there.

Mal ran to them and they ran to her.

The four friends hugged and laugh.

"I'm glad you guys are alive," she said.

"We're just glad that you're safe," said Evie.

The boys nodded.

"Hey what about me?" said a voice.

They turned to see Ben sitting up from where he was lying smiling.

Mal smiled and walked over to him.

"You too," she said kissing him on the lips.

Ben kissed her back.

Mal looked around at everyone else.

Doug smiled revealing a tooth was crocket.

Audrey's clothes were ruined and she was letting everyone know it.

Chad had a broken arm but he wore a triumph smile like he just won a war or something.

Jane and Lonnie were sitting in the corner talking as they were being bandaged up by medics.

Mal felt bad for letting everyone get hurt like this.

"How many people died?" she asked Ben.

"The enemy lost more than us," said Chad purring out his chest.

"They were corpses," Evie pointed out.

He scrawled.

Evie was killing his good mood.

"I don't know," said Ben, "I was too focused on the battle to notice but I'm sure Fairy God Mother is still working on the death count."

He was right.

Mal had noticed that Fairy God Mother was looking very busy counting bodies.

Fairy God Mother and the staff had the bodies removed from campus.

Mal hadn't heard anything on the villains; of course no one has well at least until sightings were popping up all over the place.

The villains were back doing what they do best and that was being evil.

Maleficent was spotted in the forest cursing hikers that came too close to where people believed she was hiding.

The curses caused people to go blind, sleep or see things that weren't there.

A man came running out of the forest, claiming that spiders were biting him but there weren't any on him.

Mal walked through the forest.

She came to a waterfall that people had said to see Maleficent.

She looked around but couldn't find her mother anywhere.

"AHH?"

A boy came running out from the brushes.

He fell onto the ground and rolled around in the dirt shouting that fire ants were attack him.

Mal held out her hand at him.

A green light shot out from her fingers and the boy stopped moving.

He got up to his hands and knees looking around.

He stands up and runs off.

Mal sighed

Mal walked toward the brushes.

She saw a girl on the ground with Maleficent over her.

She was placing a curse on her.

"Mom," Mal called.

Maleficent stopped and looked over at her.

"Mal," she whispered.

She stopped the curse in mid cast and approached her daughter.

"Still cursing people," she said.

Maleficent turned to the girl and hissed.

The girl stood up and ran away.

Maleficent turned back to Mal.

"Its is who I am," she said.

Mal shook her head.

"I don't believe that," said Mal, "I could find the light and I know that it's too late for you but I still believe that there's hope."

"You really think that I can change?"

"No all the way," said Mal, "I know that people can change. I did and you might too."

"We choose different paths Mal," said Maleficent, "You made your choice and I made mine"

"I know that," said Mal, "but I know that you weren't always this way and I hope that you is still there."

Maleficent laughed.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Mal knew that was a lie because she won't be here if she meant it.

"I know that's a lie," she said, "but, I don't care about that now. I want to make things interesting."

Maleficent put her hand to her chin.

"I'm listening," she said.

"The next time we meet," said Mal, "we will fight each other. I know I can stand against my grandfather and I stand against you too."

Maleficent laughed.

"That's my nasty little girl," said Maleficent, "I look forward to our next reunion and I hope that you keep getting stronger, until then Mal."

She held up her arms and was surrounded by green flames.

The flames vanished and Maleficent was gone.

 _Until we meet mother._

Bloodline 11, back to life

No one could find Maleficent after her conservation with Mal.

Mal didn't tell anyone that she found her mother and what was said.

The other villains were caught and sent back to the island but no sign of Maleficent.

King Beast and Queen Belle were fearful that Maleficent would be back to kill the whole kingdom.

Ben kept things orderly at school amount the students.

The news of the worst dangerous woman still out there wasn't sitting well with anyone.

Ben was showing signs that he was afraid Maleficent popping up to kill him for turning her daughter good.

Mal sat in her dorm room drawing in her sketch book.

Evie was deciding on what to wear for the celebration over the victory of the school the and defeat of one of the most dangerous villains of all time.

Evie threw clothes on her bed.

Mal didn't even look up not once.

The school had been fully rebuilt and was back to normal.

It was like the battle never happened.

Chad kept going on and on about the number of wolves he slayed.

Jay had told him that Ben did most of the slaying.

Chad got mad and punched Jay in the nose that just healed.

Lucky, he didn't need any treatment for it but Chad go in trouble big time.

Carlos' arm fully healed.

Cruela sent him some treats that said on the box "my brave little boy".

The Evil Queen sent Evie a makeup kit.

She must have thought Evie needed more makeup after the battle.

Jafar had sent Jay a dragger and the card that said "strong boy".

Maleficent even sent Mal something.

It was a note thanking her for putting an end to a nightmare and to keep fighting.

She also got her own spell book too.

Maleficent must have thought Mal was ready for her own.

"Can you hear me?" said Evie.

Mal looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have an outfit picked out for tonight," Evie repeated for the third time.

"Yeah," said Mal.

Evie frowned.

"You don't, do you?"

"I got it Eve."

The night's celebration was held outside in the court yard.

Everyone was dressed in school colors or dressy clothes.

Fairy God Mother sat at a picnic table in her finest dress.

Jay and Carlos were wearing suits that they had brought earlier.

Evie finally settled on a blue dress that she found in the back of her closet.

Mal wore a purple dress that Evie had made her.

It wasn't' nice like the one she wore before when she decided to become good.

Ben was dressed in a way that a prince would dress.

The sword he had used was at his hip.

Fairy God Mother had allowed him to carry it for the celebration.

Everyone had their swords.

Lisa was invited but said no to coming.

She had other things to do.

Mal wished she would come, since she gave them a fighting chance against the wolves.

Ben held out his sword as he walked.

People cheered as he walked past them.

Fairy God Mother stood up once Ben finished.

"Good evening everyone," she said, "I am proud of everyone who fought bravely against our enemies a month ago."

Everyone cheered.

She held up her hand and the cheers stopped.

"I would specially like to thank Mal the daughter of Maleficent and grandfather Whales for defeating the most dangerous man alive. Please raise Mal and let us see the face of our heroine."

Mal slowly stood up from her seat and everyone cheered.

"Wahoo!" Jay shouted.

"Go Mal," Carlos cried.

"You're a hero," Evie cheered.

"You deserve it," said Jane.

"Three cheers for Mal," said Lonnie.

"All thanks to you Mal," said Doug.

Mal turned to Ben who was smiling at her.

"You do deserve everything that they're saying," he said, "you are a hero."

Mal smiled.

Ben stood up and held up his cup.

"To Mal," he said, "the true hero of night's feast."

"To Mal," everyone repeated.

Mal felt a brush come over her face.

She felt so warm that she thought her insides would burn up from the heat.

Everyone toasted and drank.

There was talk and laughter in the air.

Mal and Ben sat back down to eat.

"You embarrassed me you know," she said.

He smiled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," he said, "you did a great thing and it would be remembered forever."

He took her hand in his.

"You've saved the kingdom twice," he added, "as far as I know everyone owes you their thanks."

Mal's face turned red.

"Stop," she said playing hitting his shoulder.

Ben smiled.

"I mean every word Mal," he said.

He kissed her hand.

"We all owe you."

"But, I still need to save you next time."

She laughed.

"Next time."

They kissed.

Sound of fireworks went off.

Mal looked up at the sky.

Colors lit up the sky like large flowers exploring into the air.

Everyone cheered as the fireworks went off.

Mal smiled as she watched.

"Wa," she cheered with Ben.

She looked to her friends who were looking at her.

She smiled at them and they smiled back.

Dude barked happily.

Ben held up his sword into the air.

Everyone raised their swords too cheering.

Mal held up her hand and green sparks shot out her fingertips.

The sparks flew up into the air and took the shape of a large dragon flying through the air.

The dragon roared as it soloed into the air.

The light burst through the air and came down like diamonds.

Mal smiled.

She held out her hand as some of the sparks landed in her palm.

The sparks took form of the dragon again.

The dragon looked up at her and roared.

Mal held up her hand to the sky allowing the small dragon to fly away.

The dragon flew into the sky heading straight for the moon.

Fire-like sparks shot out of its mouth as it past the fireworks.

The end


End file.
